


I Would Love You All Over Again

by Comatose995



Series: Single Best Decision [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A time of firsts, Alpha John, Anger, Angst, Birth, Daddy's little girl, Fighting, Figuring out parenthood, Fluff, Forced Heat, Growing Up, Infertility, Kidnapping, Light mentions of eating disorder, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Parent-Child Relationship, Parentlock, Post-Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Sex, Teenager, Through the Years, Toddler, descriptions of secondary gender screening, forced bond, teenage angst, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose995/pseuds/Comatose995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts about two and a half years after Carry On ends. Charlotte is growing up and John and Sherlock face all that comes with it. Life changes, seasons come and go, but all you know is that you would do it all over again. It's strongly suggested that you read part one first or else some of this story may not make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Charlotte, Mine

"Daddy!" Charlotte said waking up from a bad dream. It was her first night sleeping in her "big girl" bed as Papa called it and so far it wasn't working out that great especially since Daddy and Papa said that being a big girl meant she couldn't have her pacifier anymore.

Charlotte gets out if her bed and grabs her quilt and doll Emily and heads downstairs. When she gets there the lights are still on and she's met with the sight of Granny Hudson reading a book and drinking her tea.

Mrs. Hudson looks up to see the little girl with long dark hair that turns into ringlets at the end, small for her age, with the biggest bluest eyes you've ever seen, she was very much a beautiful child. "Charlotte dear what are you doing out of bed?"

Charlottes lip starts to quiver "I had a bad dream and I want my Daddy. Where's Daddy?" She says in a way that breaks your heart.

Mrs. Hudson goes over to the little girl whose tears had started to fall "Your fathers are on a case dear. They left right after they put you to bed."

"Call them! Tell then they have to come home now! I want my Daddy!" Charlottes cries have become a full on fit.

Mrs. Hudson picks her up and holds her close "Oh Charlotte, they'll be back soon. It's alright."

Charlotte buries her face in Mrs. Hudson's shoulders "Call them and tell them they need to come home. I want Daddy and Papa."

Mrs. Hudson is at a lost, she knows that this little family is close and that Charlotte is very dependent on her parents but there's not much she could do at the moment "Miss Charlotte why don't we both go upstairs and read a book together? I'll even stay in the room until you go to sleep."

"No! Only Papa reads to me right!" 

"But dear you know that your fathers have to go catch the baddies to keep them away. They love you and they'll he here as soon as they can but it's past your bedtime and I'm sure your Dad wouldn't like you being up so late."

Charlotte thinks for a bit as the tears keep falling, she knows Daddy has her on a strict bedtime that doesn't budge no matter what. "Can I stay down here with you until they get home? I don't want to go upstairs and have the scary dream come back."

Mrs. Hudson sighs "Well.....I suppose it will be alright. But just this once dear."

Charlotte nods and holds Emily and her quilt closer. Mrs. Hudson lays her down on the couch and wipes away the few tears that have fallen. "Granny Hudson?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will my Daddy and Papa always come back? What if the baddies win?" Charlotte says and looks like the tears will come back.

Mrs. Hudson purses her lips "Do baddies ever win?" She says knowing the stories that John reads her are all fairytales. 

"No." Charlotte says innocently.

"Well there you go. There's nothing to worry about pumpkin. Now why don't you close your eyes and by the time you open them again your fathers will be here."

Charlotte does as she is asked even though she really doesn't want to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------

A few hours later John and Sherlock come stumbling in the door with case files in their hands.

"Out of all the ridiculous things you've ever done I think egging on the guy with the shotgun has to be up in the top ten." John says exasperated.

"Don't be so dramatic John. I knew he wouldn't have actually hit you. It was more of a test to see if the man with the laptop actually thought you were attractive." Sherlock says.

When they both step in they see Mrs. Hudson on Sherlocks chair who was woken up by the noise they were making and of course they notice the little lump on the couch.

"Mrs. Hudson? Why's Charlotte on the couch?" John asks.

"Oh, Charlotte had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep in her bed alone so I put her down on the couch. Did everything go alright?" She says getting up and stretching just a little.

As Sherlock hangs up his and John's coat then heads over to pick Charlotte up off the couch John says "Yeah but now we found out there's a bigger ring then we thought we were dealing with so we brought home the case notes to go over them."

Mrs. Hudson heads towards the door "Well I'm sure you'll get it all solved in no time. I'm off to bed. I'll see you boys later."

John holds open the door "Thank you Mrs. Hudson." and closes it.

Sherlock holds Charlotte so her head is leaning on his shoulder and he cradles her head and keeps rocking back and forth. John knows that Sherlock never likes leaving her at night, well he never likes leaving her period.

"Are you going to put her upstairs?" John says yawning and going toward the kitchen to make some tea.

"In a moment. I've always enjoyed when I can just hold her like this. She's grown up so much who knows how long I have left to do this." 

John just smirks "Need help putting her to bed?"

Sherlock was about to say no but he really didn't want to make two trips to put Charlotte down then go back to grab her things. "Yes if you could grab her doll and quilt?" Then John and Sherlock head upstairs.

When Sherlock puts her down John lays her doll next to her and covers her with the quilt. They take in a few precious seconds of their little girl looking positively angelic and then she starts to stir.

"Daddy?" Charlotte says softly.

"I'm here Charlotte." Sherlock says.

Charlotte holds out her little arms and Sherlock sits on her bed and cradles her. "I had a bad dream that you and Papa chased a baddie but then he hurt you and I was alone forever. I don't want you to go away forever I want to stay with you and I want to be Papas princess. I don't want a new Papa or Daddy." Charlotte begins to cry again.

Sherlock and John exchange a look and then John picks Charlotte up and shushes her. "Listen to me." He lifts her up so they can face each other. "You will never be alone. Your Daddy protects me and I protect him. No matter what Charlotte I promise we will always be there when you need us."

Charlotte narrows her eyes, a trait she got from Sherlock. "Nose kiss promise?"

John just laughs a bit and makes the tips of their noses rub together "Nose kiss promise." He says then kisses her forehead.

John hands her back to Sherlock who tucks her back in and wipes her hair away from her face then they both stay there until Charlotte is fast asleep.

When they head back downstairs Sherlock says "There's going to come a time in her life where neither one of us will be there you know."

John puts the kettle on again "I know that but I did say we'll always be there when she needs us and that's a promise I can keep."

Sherlock nods his head and looks down at the files "Come John, we have quite the night ahead of us."

John pours the hot water into the cups "Ready when you are love."


	2. I Thought This Life Could Be Fair

The test was a negative again, in anger Sherlock threw the damn test against the wall and stomped to bed. John heard the noise of Sherlocks frustration from the desk and sighed as he went to the bedroom.

When he opens the door he finds Sherlock curled up under the covers. "Another negative?" He says gently.

Sherlock huffs "Do you even need to ask?"

John sighs and sits on the bed and begins to rub Sherlocks arm "Don't worry Sherlock. We'll just keep trying."

Sherlock throws the covers off of him "I don't get it John! With Charlotte we were on two different forms of birth control and now we are actually trying and still there's no baby!"

John can understand the frustration, they'd been trying for a little over a year now since Charlotte was one and a half and now she's coming up on three and it's not like an Alpha-Omega pair to have this much trouble conceiving. This was the fourth negative, they thought they were pregnant one time but it turned out to be a false positive.

"Maybe it's time to go see a specialist." John says.

Sherlock looks at John will dark eyes "They'll just say have more sex, knot me longer, all that stuff that we already do!"

"Well maybe they can prescribe something or it could be a different matter. You had a rough pregnancy with Charlotte maybe this is all a side effect from that."

Sherlock buries his head on his hands. Omegas are meant to be able to breed easily, as much as Sherlock hates the stereotype they're supposed to be neck deep in babies by his age and he only has one. 

"It just shouldn't be this difficult John. I hate the fact that it's killing me that I'm not pregnant. I've tried to bury all my omega instincts when it comes to breeding but now it's like.....I don't even know. I'm just frustrated."

John hugs Sherlock tightly "I know love. I want a baby too but we'll have one when we have one. We had Charlotte completely by surprise and maybe our next one will be a surprise as well." John then kisses Sherlock. "I'll call Dr. Thomas tomorrow."

Sherlock nods and lays back down "Will you lay with me?"

John smiles and lays behind Sherlock so they're spooning "You don't even need to ask."

\----------------------------------------------

Sherlock sits in the familiar doctors office. Nothing much has changed there since he had Charlotte and oddly it's comforting. 

They run tests of all kinds. They ask him about his sex life inside and outside of heats. They ask John how long he swells inside Sherlock. They ask Sherlock how long he orgasms until they're both pink in the face and for Sherlock that's saying something.

Dr. Thomas comes in with an ultrasound machine. "Alright boys let's see what's going on." She moves the wand on Sherlocks stomach and he wishes it was to see a baby, not find out why there's not one already there.

John holds his hand like he always did when they did these. Again it's oddly comforting being back in this position he just hopes it won't be too long until he's here for real.

Dr. Thomas's eyes get sad after a bit. Sherlock can tell whatever the news is going to be it's not good. Dr. Thomas rights a few notes down, wipes away the gel then asks them to come into her office when they're all ready.

Sherlock and John don't say a word to each other. The fear about what she might say is too big and yet there's so many possibilities it's hard to choose just one to fear the most.

They get into her office and Sherlock and John sit across from her. John takes his hand as they prepare for whatever news they're going to receive.

Dr. Thomas fidgets with her hands but remains professional as possible. "So during the scan I found out why you two are having trouble conceiving. Sherlock, after Charlotte it seems that you have Endometriosis. It means that your tissues that are supposed to be inside your womb are outside it now. Sometimes we are able to do surgery and fix the problem but in your case....." She takes a breath "I recommend the removal of your uterus."

Sherlock has stopped breathing and John has gone silent. "Why.." John clears his throat "Why removal?"

"Well Dr. Watson-Holmes I can already see signs of it getting to a severe level and that just causes more problems down the road. I'd rather play it safe now then face problems later."

"So without the surgery is there any chance of me getting pregnant. At all?" Sherlock finally speaks.

Dr. Thomas shakes her head "I'm sorry Sherlock. Surgery or not there's no way for you to have another baby."

Sherlock can't believe his ears "So either way there's no point. I can't have a baby and you need to take the one thing that would make it even possible." Anger is starting to rise.

"The good news is this operation is fairly routine. You'll be out and about in no time. You'll still have heats and your sex life won't have to change in the least."

"Well that's bloody fucking well for you to say! You don't have to live with this!" He stands up in anger.

John tries to sooth him "Sherlock calm down it's going to be alright."

Dr. Thomas can tell the situation will only escalate "Why don't you two go home and we'll discuss more on the surgery later?"

John nods for Sherlock as he leads him out.

\-------------------------------------------------

When they get back to the flat John gets Charlotte from Mrs. Hudson's flat and brings her upstairs.

"Where's Daddy? Emily and I drew him a picture." She says holding up a piece of paper with bunches of coloured scribbles.

"I think he went to bed early princess. He's had a long day." John says trying to save his daughters feelings.

"But I wanted to show Daddy my picture Papa." She says sadly "Can I at least go tuck him in?"

John hates denying his little girl anything but this is one thing he can't do anything about. "I'm sorry baby but I don't think that's a good idea."

Charlotte starts to sniff and holds her doll and picture close to her. "But I love Daddy and I wanted to show him my picture."

Before John can try to calm his daughter Sherlock walks into the living room from the bedroom. Without saying anything he picks Charlotte up and kisses her. "Did I hear you say you wanted to show me something?" He says to the little girl.

"Yes Daddy. Emily and me drew this. It's a flower and a bee cause I know you like them." She says as she holds out her paper.

Sherlock takes it and says "That's wonderful darling. How about let's go get ready for bed and you can sleep with Papa and I tonight."

Charlottes face lights up "Okay Daddy. Can Emily come too!"

"Of course." Sherlock says as he heads up to her room.

John knows Sherlock is suffering but won't put on anything but a brave face in front of their daughter.

\-----------------------------------------------

Charlotte is fast asleep and Sherlock can't take his eyes off of her. John walks in after awhile and puts his hand on Sherlocks shoulder "Do you wanna talk about it?" John asks.

"What's there to talk about? I have failed as an omega and I can't give you another baby like you hoped. Plain and simple."

John pulls Sherlock up and leads him to the couch in the living room. He makes Sherlock look at him "I know you can't think of yourself as a failure when we have that beautiful little girl in the other room. Yes, I wanted more kids but you know what? I love Charlotte with all my heart and if that's all we get I'd rather it be her then any other kid in this world. We're going to be okay Sherlock."

Sherlock can't help but start to cry "I'm a horrible omega as it is and the one thing I thought I could do right....."

John holds him "You are a horrible omega" he teases "But your mine. No matter what happens Sherlock I will always love you. You not being able to have another baby doesn't change that."

They can hear little tip-toes and suddenly Charlotte is standing in front of them "Daddy? Why are you crying?"

Sherlock holds his daughter close and kisses her "No reason darling."

Charlotte nods her head "Do you need a hug Daddy?"

Sherlock smiles behind his tears "Yes, very much so."

Charlotte stands up on the couch and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. "This will make all the yucky feelings go away. Okay?"

Sherlock squeezes back and breathes in his daughters scent and soon John is in on the hug as well. 

"I love you Sherlock." John kisses his lips.

"I love you too Daddy!" Charlotte says.

"I love you both as well."


	3. After It's All Done

Charlotte didn't like going to the surgery. It smelled funny and the machines were big and scary. Sherlock would hold her close until they'd get to John's office and would stay there until they were finished with their visit.

Today though was different. Instead of Sherlock holding her in his arms it was John holding her hand. She was told Sherlock would be in the hospital for the next couple of days and it scared her even more to know that someone she loved was in a place like this.

"Now remember princess, Daddy is very sore so we have to be extra careful with him." John says walking down the hall to Sherlocks room.

"Okay Papa." Charlotte says in her small voice.

The surgery went as well as to be expected. Sherlock had the strangest feeling of being lesser and empty afterwards. He also hated feeling groggy and out of it. John was there when he went in and when he woke up, the only reason John left was because Sherlock requested to see his one and only baby.

John opens the door slowly just in case Sherlock was sleeping which of course he wasn't. John nudged Charlotte a little forward "Come on baby let's so say hi to Daddy."

Sherlock smiles a little when he saw his little girl but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw how hesitant she was to get near him. "Charlotte, it's okay. I'm fine. There's nothing to be scared of."

Charlotte shook her head and backed up more. There was a big long tube and tape connected to her Daddy's hand that was attached to a bag of liquid. Papa also said that she could easily hurt him and didn't want to do so.

John can tell Charlotte is having a hard time and picks her up. "Princess, it's alright. Daddy's fine."

When Charlotte buries her head in John's shoulder Sherlocks heart breaks a little bit. He thinks for a second before he speaks "You know I could use one of your talented cuddles Charlotte. Won't you come sit with me?"

John goes a little closer to put Charlotte down on the bed with Sherlock but all she does is cling harder "No Papa! No! I don't want to hurt Daddy." She's too scared to understand what's going on.

Sherlock is sure he can feel his heart break, his own daughter is confused and scared. "Charlotte you're not going to hurt me. Just avoid my stomach that's all."

Charlotte looks up "Do you have a sick tummy?"

John kisses her gently "No princess, Daddy's just has a big ouchie on his tummy."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's baby talk. He felt it insulted his daughters intelligence when John spoke like that. "It's just a cut Charlotte nothing more. Please Charlotte? I could really use a hug right now." Trying to coax her.

Charlotte let's go of John hesitantly and really avoids touching no more of Sherlock then she has to. She kisses his cheek and he hugs her "That's my brave girl."

Charlotte let's go and backs up a bit "Are you going to be here forever?"

"No, just until the day after tomorrow then I'll be back home." Sherlock says touching her cheek.

"We'll have to help Daddy princess he's going to need a lot of rest and love so he can get better fast." John says.

Charlotte nods "I can do lots of love! I'm good at that."

Sherlock smiles "Yes my sweet girl. Now I need distracting, tell me what you did with Granny Hudson today."

Charlotte tells him stories about how she read books and baked cookies and soon that fear that she had slowly disappeared although she avoided touching Sherlock in any manner. After a while John said he needed to get Charlotte back to the flat so John could spend the night at the hospital with him.

As much as Sherlock hated to say goodbye he knew she needed to be put to bed. They gave goodbye kisses and sad waves and soon they were gone.

Sherlock sighed and placed his hand on his stomach. This wasn't fair, not to him and especially not to John. Although if they had waited any later they may not have had Charlotte and they very thought of her not being around caused him to blink back tears. 

When he finally goes to sleep he dreams of a baby boy, the boy John wanted. Playing in the grass and soon that little boy runs away from him and he can't reach him. John is there running away with the little boy and no matter how fast he goes he can't catch up. John turns back to him and says "You can't give me what I want." and soon is in the arms of a beautiful woman with the little boy and Charlotte holding the woman's hand. Sherlock has lost his family because he couldn't give then what they wanted.

He wakes up with a jolt and pain and soon John is there shushing him. Sherlock clings to John too scared that if he let's go he'll loose John forever. An irrational thought but that dream really got to him. All he can do is try to shut it out and be held by John.


	4. One Kiss

John was getting his things together to go home. It had been a long day and he was already thinking about what take out to pick up.

The new young nurse Staci knocked on his office door "Sorry to bother you Dr. Watson-Holmes. I just wanted to know if you were going to dinner tonight for the opening of the new wing?"

John groans "I completely forgot, but I don't think so my mate finally recovered from his surgery and I think it's best if I stay with him."

Staci moves into the room, she very beautiful with long blonde hair, perfect skin, and even after working a full shift her make up is flawless "That's too bad." She puts her hand on his chest "Would have loved to see you all dressed up."

John knows that Staci had a slight crush on him and and he was quite flattered by it but tries to remind himself by mentioning he has a mate as often as possible when he's around her. "Yeah well maybe next time."

Staci smiles "I'll hold you to that." and leaves.

\--------------------------------------------

Back at the flat Sherlock was showing Charlotte what happens when you mix dry ice and water. A simple experiment but he knew better then to show her anything that would be deemed too adult.

"Now would you like to pour the water in?" He says handing her the beaker.

Charlotte nods and careful pours in the water. "It's making smoke Daddy!"

"Well actually it's a gas caused by the meeting of the carbon dioxide which is the dry ice and the water. It's amazing what chemistry can teach us isn't it?" He does love to make Charlotte gasp.

"The smoke is cold!" She says putting her hand in it.

Well best not to argue with a two year old. Sherlock looked up when John walked in "Let's see, five stitches, one heart attack, and six colds." 

All John had the energy to do was nod. "Yep it was a long day." He thinks silently for a moment "Actually they're having a dinner for the opening of the new wing at Saint Barts and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Could Charlotte come? If I must be tortured and forced to mingle with people I'd rather have some form of entertainment."

Charlotte gets off of Sherlocks lap and runs to John "I can go on a date with you and Daddy Papa?"

"Uh... I don't think it's meant for children." John says.

Charlottes face falls and Sherlock gets up to hold her "Is it terribly important that we go?" 

"Well not really but I think it would be best just to at least pop in for a bit." John says.

Sherlock thinks "45 minutes"

"2 hours."

"One hour."

"Fine." John says.

\-------------------------------------------------

They get ready and after soothing Charlotte promising they wouldn't be gone long they head out. Once they get to the venue Sherlock can already see all the arrogant stuffy doctors and their spoiled mates.

"You're lucky I love you John." He says taking his arm "This is going to be utter torture."

John pats his hand "I know love but it's only for a bit. We just have to say hi to a couple people and then we can go back home to Charlotte."

Sherlocks eye dance at the thought of their daughter but it quickly goes away when John's boss approaches him with his pregnant wife.

"Hello John." The man says taking John's hand.

"Hello Tim. Tim this is my husband Sherlock Watson-Holmes. Sherlock this is my supervisor Dr. Timothy Sanders and his wife Mrs. Sanders."

The woman strokes her stomach and Sherlock is internally screaming at the sight. "You can call me Olivia." She says extending her hand to Sherlock.

"Pleasure." He says. John and Tim exchange friendly conversation along with Olivia but all Sherlock could do was stare at her stomach. It was like torture just when he was starting to except the fact that, that won't be him.

"Sherlock" John nudges him.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock says coming back to the conversation.

"I was just asking how your daughter was." Tim said "John never shuts up about her and always shows off that picture he has of her on his desk."

Sherlock hated small talk but for John he'd try "She's well she'll be three in about a month."

"No plans for any other little ones soon? This one will be our fourth." Olivia says with a smile.

"No. I can't have anymore children." Sherlock says.

The Sanders get quiet for a second then Tim turns to John and pats his arm "Shame the way Omegas don't take care of themselves anymore. If it wasn't for us Alphas they'd be utterly lost. Come along Olivia." Tim says as he lead them off.

Sherlock is not only hurt but completely insulted. What had happened had nothing to do with the way he took care of himself. He was far from the stereotypical wilting omega.

John could sense Sherlocks anger "I'm sorry I didn't know he felt that way."

Sherlock turn to him "It's not your fault I just can't give you what's expected of me." He can feel his emotions get out of control and needs to compose himself before it gets out of hand. "Excuse me I just need to use the loo."

John watches as he walks away and sighs. He heads to get a drink for him and Sherlock. As he orders Sandi comes up "Thought you weren't coming tonight. This is a treat." She says as she flirtatiously eats the olive out of the martini.

John watches as she eats the olive and for a moment has a thought that any mated alpha should not have about anyone other then their mate. He composes himself quickly and clears his throat "Well thought it best to at least make an appearance." 

Sandi can tell John is loosing himself with her "I'm glad you did. So...Doctor...here all by yourself?"

"Well....I'm..." John's can't help but wonder why he's getting tongue tied. He can smell her and she smells of forbidden fruit, something he wants but can't possibly have.

"Sh..." She says as she put her fingers to his lips "it's ok I'm here alone too." She then kisses him and for a split second John forgets he's mated, married, and has a child at home.

Sherlock came back from the bathroom and quickly sought John out by the bar. He saw the young lady in the red dress that only covered her vital parts. He saw the way John looked when she spoke. Worst of all he saw the kiss. His world was immediately shattered "John?" Was all he could manage to say.

Whatever fog John was in was immediately broken when he heard Sherlocks voice. John wiped away the kiss off his lips and backed away from Sandi. "Sherlock I swear this isn't what it looks like."

Too many emotions going on at once. Systems failing. Everything in his mind is utter chaos. All he can do is turn and leave without saying a word.

"No! Wait! Sherlock!" Before he runs after Sherlock he turns to Sandi "You! Stay away from me! I'm mated and have a kid at home!" He starts to run after Sherlock.

\------------------------------------------------

Sherlock got a cab quickly and on the way back to the flat he didn't cry, didn't scream, all he could do was stay silent. He fooled himself into thinking someone could actually love him. He thought John was the one person to prove all his theories wrong but it just turns out he was wrong. John is just another human being. Predictable and hurtful. 

As Sherlock thinks it over more the more he knows it was bound to happen sooner or later. No alpha could be with a barren omega and be happy. It was in their nature to multiply and protect. John was just a product of his biology. It still hurt though.

Once the cab stopped he walked up to the flat. Mrs. Hudson was braiding Charlotte's hair and turned when she heard the door open.

"Daddy!" She shot up off the floor and ran to hug Sherlock. "I missed you! Look what Granny Hudson did! She said it will make my hair wavy tomorrow."

Sherlock picked her up and took the braid on his hand "It's beautiful darling." The small distraction his daughter provided was nice.

"Where's Papa?" She said.

And the thought was back. "He's still at the dinner. I left early because I...." He had to think and then he had it "Because you and I are going to take a little trip to Grandma and Grandpas."

Charlotte got excited "Yay! Grandma and Grandpas. Are we going right now?"

"Yes, so I need you to go upstairs and get your coat and shoes and I'll be up in a second to pack a bag for you." He says putting her down and moving her towards the stairs. 

"Okay Daddy!" And off she went.

"Awful late to be going to your parents house for a visit isn't it Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson could tell something was wrong.

"Perhaps but it's more for a matter I do not wish to discuss." He says coldly.

As if on que John walks in the door "Sherlock! We need to talk about what you saw."

They both look to Mrs. Hudson who excuses herself off to Charlottes room to keep her occupied while the impending domestic went on.

John tries again "Sherlock, what you saw I swear it wasn't real."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "Really John? So it wasn't you kissing some girl. I'm sorry, but what do I know I'm just a silly useless omega who is nothing without an alpha."

"Sherlock I swear I would never do that to you."

"I saw it happen!" All the anger and hurt is finally rearing it's head "Regardless John you kissed her! Does the five years of us being mated mean nothing? You told me you were happy! I trusted you!"

"I don't know what happened! It was like I was drugged or something!"

Sherlock scoffs "I'm insulted that you would think me of all people would buy into that pathetic excuse of a lie."

John is staring to get angry now too "Well it's the truth! I have no idea what went through my mind! It was just instant! She payed attention to me and the next thing I know she kissed me!"

"How convenient your little story. Just shut up John you're digging yourself more of a hole and I'm afraid you won't be able to get out!"

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you were pregnant! Then I'd have no reason to stray!" As soon as the words are out of his mouth he instantly regrets them. "Sherlock I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

Those words had slapped him "I knew you were lying when you said you were fine with that." His voice has gone soft and quiet. "Well now John you can do whatever you want. Charlotte and I are going to my parents. Feel free to bring any strange slut into our bed. Maybe they can give you the child you want." He turns towards the stairs "Charlotte! Let's go!"

John tries to grab Sherlocks arm "Sherlock I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. Please don't go. Don't take my daughter away. Please. I really don't know what came over me tonight. I swear to you though it'll never happen again."

Sherlock ignores John's words and waits for Charlotte to come downstairs. She has her quilt and doll and is a little hesitant because she could hear the yelling.

"Are you ready to go?" Sherlock asks.

Charlotte nods her head "Are you coming on the trip too Papa?"

Before John can answer Sherlock speaks "No darling. Come on we have to go." He picks her up and starts to head towards the door.

"Please Sherlock! You can't take my daughter away from me!" John says reaching out his hand.

"MY DAUGHTER JOHN!" He roars. "Get the fuck away from us!"

Charlotte started to cry when Sherlock yelled "Daddy I want Papa to come!"

"No Charlotte." He said bitterly. "We have to go." And he starts walking down the stairs.

"Sherlock please!"

"Papa!" Charlotte cries as she reaches out her little arms towards him.

Sherlock hails a cab quickly and puts Charlotte inside. "Papa!" She calls out once again.

Before Sherlock can slam the cab door John grabs it. He knows all he can do is give Sherlock some space because he's leaving no matter what. Wanting to put on a brave face for his daughter he takes her little hand "It's only going to be a little while princess." Tears are starting to form in his eyes. "You'll have fun with Grandma and Grandpa."

"I want you to come too!" Charlotte says.

"I need to stay here sweetheart but I'll see you soon okay." John kisses her cheek.

"Papa!" Charlotte cries as Sherlock closes the cab door.

John stays in the middle of the street and long after the cab is gone he's still there. He knows he screwed up big time and now needs to find a way to repair what he's done. The little cries of his daughter calling his name haunt him until he cries himself to sleep.


	5. If What We Had Before Is Broken On The Floor

When Sherlock got to his parents house Charlotte had already worn herself out by crying. He told is parents what had happened and they were more then willing to house the two.

Sherlock curled around his daughter while she slept. He couldn't understand how John could do this to him. If anything John should have thought about Charlotte and how this would affect her.

He didn't sleep all night he just kept going over that moment over and over again. When Charlotte started to stir he came out of his thoughts. She looked at him and all he saw was John.

"Daddy? I'm hungry." She said with a yawn.

"Alright Charlotte. Let's go see if Grandma made breakfast." He gets up off the bed and picks her up. She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes from still being in between asleep and awake.

As he walked downstairs he was met with the sight of his mother frying bacon and is father reading the paper and drinking a cup of tea.

Siger noticed the two walk in and put down the paper. "Morning." he said.

"Good morning Father." Sherlock replied and put Charlotte down in the chair.

Siger chuckled at the sight of his granddaughter yawning and rubbing her eyes, still clearly trying to wake up. "Good morning kitten. Sleep well?"

Charlotte just nods her head and looks instantly alert "Daddy, is Papa going to come today?"

Violet and Siger looked at Sherlock immediately to see what he would say "I don't know Charlotte." He quickly changed the subject "Mother, is breakfast almost ready?"

Violet took that as a please cut in "Yes. Charlotte here's your eggs and toast."

Breakfast went fairly smoothly. No one spoke a word except Charlotte who was telling Siger about the new book she got. Afterwards Charlotte went upstairs with Sherlock.

In the heat of the argument Sherlock forgot to pack a bag with clothes but luckily his parents had a set ready for her just in case anything were to happen to her clothes should she ever stay with them.

Sherlock brushed her hair and Charlotte was excited with the fact her hair was all wavy. Along with her curls though it looked like she had an afro. Sherlock just put her hair in a headband not really in the mood to try to coax a squirmy toddler into sitting still.

"Daddy?" Charlotte said after she was dressed.

"Yes?" Sherlock said folding her pyjamas.

"What's a divorce?"

Sherlock looked at her shocked. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

Charlotte looks like she's guilty of something "When you went to the loo I could hear Grandma and Grandpa saying that you and Papa might get a divorce."

Sherlock thought about how to put it delicately to his daughter "A divorce is something that happens when two people that are married no longer want to be."

"So are you and Papa are not married anymore?"

"No darling we're still married."

"So how come Grandma and Grandpa said you were going to get a divorce?"

Sherlock doesn't know what to tell his daughter at this point especially when he doesn't know "You know, this is a lot of stuff you shouldn't worry about. Why don't you see if Grandma has any colouring books for you?"

Charlotte puts her head down "Okay." And start to walk out. 

Before she does though Sherlock is overcome with guilt and pulls her back so he can kiss her cheek and give her a hug. "No matter what happens Charlotte know that we love you very much. Now off you go."

\-------------------------------------------------

John was just going through the motions at the surgery. He was at least thankful that Staci had the day off so he didn't need to face her. John still couldn't tell you what was going through his mind, well he knew he was just to guilty to say it out loud.

Once his shift was over he practically bolted out of there and headed to Sherlocks parents house. He knew he probably wouldn't be welcomed but it was killing him that he went without the usual broodiness of Sherlock and Charlottes attempt to make you a human trampoline in the morning.

The last time he was in a position like this seemed to be history repeating itself accept for the fact this time he didn't have a good excuse like finding his dad. 

When he knocked on the door it was Charlotte that answered it. "Papa!" She jumped into his arms "I missed you! I don't want to leave without you ever again."

John just held her, what could he say to that? He settled for kissing her head "I missed you too princess. Where's Daddy?"

"In the study. Come on I'll take you there!" Her little hand takes his and they're off.

Charlotte opened the study door and John saw Sherlock reading a thick book and taking notes, obviously engrossed in whatever he was doing. 

Charlotte who had no boundaries when it came to her parents bounced over and started tugging on Sherlocks sleeve "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Sherlock surprisingly ignored the first few attempts for his attention but finally have in not even noticing John was in the room. "Yes, what is it?"

"Daddy look! Papa came!" She said pointing to the door where John was standing.

Sherlock looked over and he gave John an icy stare. "Charlotte why don't you go see what Grandma is up too?"

"But I want to stay here with you!" 

"I know but Papa and I have to talk about grown up things."

Charlotte took the hint and started leaving the room "Don't go away Papa. I'll get Emily and my quilt and we'll wait to go home with you!" 

John's heart broke at the words and all he could manage was a nod.

Sherlock and John stood there in silence for awhile until finally Sherlock spoke up. "Was there something you wanted John?" 

John takes a deep breath "Yes. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was stupid and selfish and I swear to you Sherlock the fact that you can't have any more kids does not lessen my affection for you."

Sherlock can tell John is genuine with his words but still "Why did you do it John?"

John just shakes his head "I don't know. I wasn't expecting it she just smelled so sweet, it was intoxicating. It was like I was under a spell." Sherlock groans and rolls his eyes. "It's the truth!" John says.

"You honestly expect me to believe that poor excuse? She was beautiful, she's young, just your type before you met me."

John is silent "You're right. Just my type."

Sherlock knew it, it just hurt to hear the words out loud. "So where do we go from here?"

"I want you back Sherlock. I made one monstrous mistake please don't punish our family for it."

"I don't trust you John Watson. I know you got around quite often before you and I were together and now I have no proof that you won't do something like this again."

"Sherlock please! I swear it was like I was out of my state of mind for a bit. I've never done anything like that before in my life."

Sherlock turns and walks towards the window and stares out of it. What he's going to say next may kill him. "Until I see proof John......there can be no more us. I will not have my daughter growing up in an environment where it's okay hop from partner to partner."

John feels as if someone stabbed his heart. "If I prove to you that something was off, that's when you'll take me back?"

Sherlock shrugs "Trust is something that must be earned. You have lost it all."

John goes over to the window next to Sherlock. "If it's your trust is what I have to gain then I'll do it to get you back. I will always fight for my family." He then meets Sherlocks lips.

Surprisingly Sherlock doesn't pull away. John tastes of mint and sweet. "I hope you do."

John nods and heads out of the study leaving Sherlock to think about what had just happened. 

When John is on his way out he sees Charlotte sitting by the door with her doll and quilt. "Are we gonna go home now Papa?"

John gets on his knees to match her height. "Um....no princess not right now. I have some things I need to do first then you and Daddy can come home."

Charlottes eyes start to get teary "When is that going to be?"

John sighs "Soon I hope but I'll come see you everyday. I promise."

"Nose kiss promise?"

John rubs the tip of his nose on hers "Nose kiss promise." He whispers.

Charlotte hugs him tightly "I'll miss you Papa." She kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"I'll miss you too baby. I love you too."

Sherlock watched the scene and it broke his heart but he couldn't back down. John had hurt him but it hurt more to see Charlotte suffering.

John kisses Charlottes cheek one last time "I'll see you tomorrow Charlotte."

"Okay Papa."


	6. A Promise: A Man Says Forever

Sherlock was going to go crazy at his parents house. Violet was harping in him constantly about Charlotte and how everything he did was wrong. On one occasion she even lectured him on the way he cut her chicken. If it wasn't for what was going on with him and John he would have never put himself in this position.

For two weeks John came by every single day. Charlotte only lit up when he was around she missed him terribly and was a handful when he was gone. Sometimes when Sherlock would lay awake at night he wondered why he subjected them all to this lifestyle then the kiss would come back into his mind and that would be the end of that thought.

After Sherlock put Charlotte down for a nap he went downstairs to get a cup of tea. On the table he saw a folder with his name on it. Inside of the folder he found a disk that said 'play me'.

He went into the study making sure the door was locked and sat at the spare laptop. When he popped the disk in a video popped up on the screen.

It was Sebastian Moran.

"Good day Sherlock. I bet you're wondering what am I doing. Well first off let me say being mated to the most brilliant criminal has it's perks although he is not here with me. I told you I would come after the things you love but, oh yes, I forgot it was your daughter I'm after. And still am. Your beloved doctor who you believed cheated on you played into my hands beautifully. I set him up. The nurse owed me a favour, it's amazing what some people will do for their beloved but look at who I'm talking to, the man who fell. I'm releasing you of your anger towards him. The perfume she was wearing was the instigator, a sent no alpha could resist. Trust me, it's how I got Jim. Now I bet you're wondering what I gain from this. Well I'll tell you, I want you to be reminded that I control everything now. This is just a slight preview into what I've got cooked up for you Sherlock Holmes. The heart is so easily destroyed but great fun to play with. Can't wait to see the young lady Miss Charlotte becomes. She'll be mine before you know it and your precious baby will be lost forever. So enjoy her while you can. Until next time."

Sebastian winked and the screen went black.

Sherlock doesn't know what to think. Irrationally a fear strikes his heart and he needs to see that Charlotte is alright. When he runs upstairs Charlotte is still peacefully sleeping.

He picks her up and cradles her in his arms. Moran's threat is embedded in his mind and he silently vows to never let Charlotte go out unprotected. No one will touch his baby, he's an omega and he will protect his own.

\----------------------------------------------

On Charlottes third birthday she requests pizza and a trip to the park. John meets them there and Charlotte is so happy to see him she almost forgets about her presents.

She gets a beautiful purple coat from her grandparents along with a couple of new dolls. Mycroft couldn't make the festivities but he sent her a chest full of customised princess dresses and all the accessorises to go with it.

John and Sherlock usually give her a present together but due to the circumstances they got separate ones. John placed Charlotte on his lap and handed her the small present "Happy birthday princess." He says.

When she opens it she finds a gold locket. "It's so pretty Papa."

John takes it and puts it on her "It was my mothers. And if you open it..." He takes the locket and presses the small clasp on the side "it's pictures of me, you and Daddy." On one side of the locket it's John holding newborn Charlotte smiling at the camera and the other side is Sherlock in his pyjamas and robe holding newborn Charlotte as well as he stares down at the baby.

"That baby is me?" She says.

John laughs "Yes it is. Three years ago today your Daddy and I met you. You were so small you fit in both of my hands."

"Thank you Papa! I love it." She kisses John on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He says and returns the kiss.

Sherlock smiles "Are you ready for my present now Charlotte."

Charlotte gets off of John's lap and goes over to Sherlock. "Here you go." He says handing her a pink wrapped package.

She opens it and gasps "Ballet slippers!" 

"Well I think you're old enough now to start classes. I know you've been wanting too."

She hugs him as well "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome darling."

\-----------------------------------------------

Charlotte requested that John come back to the house and stay for awhile to eat cake. After that was all said and done Charlotte went off to play with her new dolls.

"John, if I could see you in the study please?" Sherlock asks.

John can't help the slight nervousness he feels "Alright."

They both head in and after the door is closed Sherlock takes a deep breath. "John I've been thinking about us and what happened and I have come to the conclusion that I may have been a bit rash with my decisions. I should have believed you when you told me you wouldn't do something like that and for that I.....apologise and I think it's high time Charlotte and I come home now."

John can't believe his ears, he's excited but at the same time wary, Sherlock doesn't just admit something like that. "Of course you can come home but.....what made you believe me?"

Sherlock avoids eye contact and just stares at the floor "I reevaluated the situation. I know you would never hurt me like that intentionally."

"Sherlock, I don't know what to say. This just isn't like you."

"People change."

John takes the hint to just leave it at that. "Okay. I'll go tell Charlotte the good news."

When John leaves Sherlock takes the disk out of the laptop and smashes it into tiny pieces with his foot. He wants to tell John but he told himself in no way was he going to pull John into this. This was his fight and not one for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to fair warn you this story will have some time jumps. I have a direction this story is going to go but to do so I can't spend too long on each age. Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing!


	7. At The Ballet

Charlotte's ballet instructor told John and Sherlock that she showed great promise. Even being three years old she was best in her class and John could tell she got her determination from Sherlock.

During the day she made Sherlock play the violin while she practiced her positions and moves then she would make John watch her so she could show him all the things she learned.

Charlottes instructor approached John and Sherlock about putting Charlotte into the production of the Nutcracker that the ballet school held every year. Charlotte would be the youngest to ever be cast, she would be in the ensemble for the party scene but it was still quite an accomplishment.

Charlotte was all too excited when her parents told her that she would be in the show. If her practicing was already bad it now boarder-lined on obsession. Sherlock even took her to London's Ballet Company to watch professional dancers preform the Nutcracker.

After the show Charlotte wouldn't stop talking about it and she kept seeing the dances over and again in her head. She then informed Sherlock that she wanted to be a ballerina when she grew up.

Sherlock didn't know how he felt about that idea but he thought it was probably just a little girls imagination so all he said was she would have to practice a lot and work hard.

The day of the recital Charlotte could hardly contain herself with excitement. Sherlock put her hair in a tight bun and they were off.

Charlotte was handed over to her instructor who then made sure she got in her costume and even put make up on her. 

Before the show was supposed to start Charlotte snuck away and looked out to the audience. It was completely full and the more she looked the more she got scared. What was even worse she couldn't see her parents anywhere.

Deciding that she wasn't ready for this she ran and hid in a closet with costumes hanging and started to cry.

Charlottes teacher was looking at everyone making sure they were all in their place but didn't see Charlotte anywhere. She asked a few of her students but they told her they hadn't seen her. She looked in the dressing rooms and around backstage but Charlotte was no where to be found.

Taking a deep breath she went into the audience to fetch John and Sherlock to inform them that she couldn't find Charlotte.

Sherlock instantly went into panic mode fearing the worst. He went backstage with John and took into account of the surroundings. He noticed a slight movement of a closet door and could hear a hint of crying. Opening it he found Charlotte on the floor and he picked her up. "Darling what's wrong?"

Charlotte sniffed and looked at him "I want to go home Daddy. I can't dance."

Sherlock held his baby and tried to shush her "You've practiced so much though. You know your dance by heart."

"I'm gonna mess up Daddy. Please don't make me dance."

Sherlock kissed her head "Never. I would never force you to do anything. But I know you can do this. You know all the steps and Granny Hudson, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Mycroft, and even Uncle Greg all came here to see you and I know they'd all be very disappointed of you don't dance."

Charlotte shook her head "I can't do it Daddy."

Sherlock held her close and then remembered something "Want me to tell you a secret?"

Charlotte looked at him and nodded her head.

"When you were born I didn't think I could do it but you know what Papa did?"

"What?" Charlotte said.

"He told me I was so strong and that I could. And you know what? He was right. You're so strong Charlotte. You can do this. You've practiced and worked hard and you're a beautiful dancer. The youngest to ever be cast! You my beautiful baby are going to be brilliant. Now, do you still what to go home?"

Charlotte wiped her eyes and held her head high "No I can do this."

Sherlock smiled "That's my brave girl."

"Will I be able to see you and Papa?"

"We're both sitting in the front row all you have to do is look for us." 

With her newfound courage Charlotte went to go take her place.

John came over and took his hand so they could head back to their seats. "You did very well Sherlock. I always knew you had this parenting thing down."

"We'll believe it or not all I had to do was think of what you said to me when I was having Charlotte and I told you I couldn't do it. I just told our daughter what you told me."

John blushes and smiles "I love you." He then kisses Sherlock. "Let's go watch our little ballerina."

\--------------------------------------------------

Charlotte remembered every step and movement. The older girl that had to hold her hand just in case she should get confused or miss a step didn't even have to worry about her.

At the end John was the one to go fetch her from the dressing room. For some reason it was an unspoken tradition for the alpha and beta fathers to do so but John didn't mind.

He called her name and Charlotte came running up "Did you see me Papa?"

"I did. You did beautifully Princess." He leaned in and whispered in her ear "You were even the best dancer out there." He then handed her a rose that he bought.

Charlotte giggled and hid her head in his shoulder with slight embarrassment. "Thank you Papa."

"You're welcome. Now my Prima Ballerina, what do you say to going to greet your adoring fans?"

Charlotte nodded her head and kept smelling the rose. When they went to meet their family everyone started clapping (except for Sherlock who thought the whole idea of pandering down to his daughter was ridiculous, he was still proud of her none-the-less.)

Charlotte received more flowers and even a ballerina teddy bear from Lestrade. Everyone said their goodbyes and the little family headed off back home.

Tucking Charlotte into bed that night was almost impossible. She was hopped up on excitement and didn't want to sleep. Sherlock finally read her a book and John sang a lullaby and she started to slowly drift.

John kissed her forehead and said goodnight then Sherlock stayed behind like he always did until she fell asleep. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you and Papa ever be on a case during my performance?"

Sherlock was quiet "I can't promise that we won't. But I can promise that we will always try to be there."

"But what if I'm alone and I don't think I can do it?"

"You'll just have to remember what I told you tonight. You're strong and you can do it."

Charlotte nodded her head and yawned. Sherlock could tell she was going to drift any moment. He leaned over and kissed her head "Goodnight my baby."

"Goodnight Daddy."


	8. It's Gonna Be The Worst Day

Looking at schools sank Sherlock's heart. If Charlotte turning five wasn't bad enough she just had to start school.

"John why can't we just keep her here at home? I could teach her."

John didn't want to have this argument again "Sherlock you know it's better for her social behaviours to not spend every day with her dad. She needs to meet other kids and make friends."

"She's just a baby though John. What if she gets outcast? We're not going to be there to protect her."

"Love, she's five. She'll be fine. No one can look at our little girl and not like her. She may have your brains but she has my people skills, besides her little friend Amy from ballet class will be there."

Sherlock wished he felt as confident as John. Turns out the morning of the first day of school Charlotte wasn't fairing much better.

"Daddy I don't want to go I want to stay with you and do experiments!" She said hanging onto Sherlock so he couldn't put her down.

Sherlock looked at John with pleading eyes "John don't you think...."

"No." John answered immediately and took Charlotte from Sherlock. "Charlotte you need to go to school and learn things and make friends."

"But I know my alphabet and numbers. I can spell my name and read books and I have friends at ballet school."

"She has quite the argument John. Perhaps we should..."

"Now stop it the both of you." John said "Princess I promise you'll like it. You're going to have lots of fun and Daddy and I will be here when you get out."

"Promise?" Charlotte said with her biggest puppy eyes.

"Promise. Now let's get you to class."

Sherlock picked Charlotte up again trying to hang onto every moment he had left with her. It killed him inside that she would be gone for the better part of the day.

When they get into the class there's some kids running around, some keeping to themselves, and others clinging to their parents like Charlotte was.

An older woman came up to them "Hello I'm Mrs. Price I think we've met before." She holds out her hands.

John takes it "Yes we met when we were doing a tour of the school. I'm sure you remember my husband Sherlock."

Mrs. Price gives a polite smile which Sherlock doesn't return he only holds Charlotte closer as if to protect her.

"And who's this lovely young lady?" Mrs. Price said walking over to Charlotte.

Charlotte just turned her head to hide her face and clutched Sherlocks coat tighter.

John sighed "That's Charlotte Lily Watson-Holmes."

Mrs. Price gave a soft look "Well Miss Watson-Holmes would you like to try and find your seat? Class will be starting soon."

Still hiding her face she shook her head.

Sherlock glared at the teacher silently daring her to take his daughter off his hands.

With a look of understanding Mrs. Price spoke "Omega protectively shielding their young. Obviously this is your first time doing this. First time omegas always do this with their first child, don't worry it gets easier with the others." She patted his arms and headed to the front of the class to announce that class would be starting.

Sherlock could tell the woman was a beta and obviously was throwing them into the stereotype that they had more. Granted it was a very proven stereotype but it still hurt. Not wanting to say anything though for the one and only time in his life he kept his mouth shut and just rocked Charlotte.

John could tell that Sherlock was not going to willingly let go of their daughter so he took her from his arms and set her down on the floor. "Alright princess, this is it."

Charlotte just held onto Sherlocks hand and squeezed even closer to him. "I don't want to go Papa."

"Baby you have too."

The tears started rolling down her face. John just kissed the top of her head "You're going to be fine. The day will be over before you know it and Daddy and I will pick you up as soon as it's done."

Charlotte looks at Sherlock to see what he'll say and as much as he wants to take her home with him right now he just nods his head "Papa's right Charlotte. You're going to be brilliant." He leans down and kisses her and helps find her seat. 

There's hugs all around as all the parents say goodbye and start to leave. Sherlock's the last to go and they give a sad wave to each other. 

When Sherlock and John get home Sherlock let's his guard down completely and starts to cry.

\------------------------------------------------

Charlotte was lucky enough to sit next to her friend from ballet class Amy but she still didn't like the fact she was here without her parents. 

Mrs. Price talked about all the things they were going to learn this year and Charlotte instantly knew she would be bored. All the things these kids were going to be learning for the first time, Charlotte started learning when she was two. These people were stupid, no wonder her Dad disliked being in public.

When lunchtime came around Charlotte was more then grateful. Charlotte sat at little table with Amy but being the first day nerves caught the girls so they didn't really speak much. After they were done they practiced a few ballet moves they were working on. 

Charlotte was starting to warm up to the idea of school until a little boy ran into her and knocked her down. "Oi! Pipsqueak watch it!" The little boy said. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was tall for his age.

"You're the one that ran into me! But my Daddy does say the less intelligent rarely take in their surroundings." She said getting up and brushing herself off.

The little boy didn't really understand what she just said, Charlotte did have a vast vocabulary for a five year old. He grabbed her by the shirt "What did you say?"

Charlotte having the mouth of Sherlock said "I just called you dumb. Now let go of me before I catch your stupid."

The little boy became enraged "Why I outa-" before he could get and farther Mrs. Price came up "David! Let go of Charlotte now!" 

David reluctantly let go. "She called me stupid!"

"That's because you are!" Charlotte said and stuck her tongue out.

"Now this is not the way ladies and gentlemen behave towards each other. This is the first day of school and we all need to get along. Now you two play nice or else I will have to tell your parents."

When Mrs. Price walked away David got in Charlottes face "You better watch it pipsqueak. My Daddy can teach me how to get you back."

Charlotte glared right back "Well my Daddy is a detective and my Papa was in the army if anyone should be careful it's you."

David stalked off with his friends while Amy went up to Charlotte. "Wow, you ok?"

"Yeah I just want to go home now." The brave face Charlotte had on moments ago was suddenly gone.

Amy and Charlotte went back to class and continued on with the rest of their day.

\---------------------------------------------

Sherlock was practically dragging John, that man just wouldn't move fast enough for Sherlock's liking. There were a half an hour early to pick up Charlotte but he didn't want to be late.

When class was let out Charlotte bolted and headed outside to find her parents. As soon as she saw then she ran up "Daddy! Papa!"

Sherlock knelt and opened his arms so his daughter could run into them. "Oh my darling I missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy."

John patted her head "Did you have a good day princess?"

Sherlock placed her on his hip so they could walk back to the flat and he could carry her. "It was okay until this stupid boy pushed me down and started being mean."

Sherlock immediately tensed "Someone pushed you? Who was it? What's his name?"

"Calm down love." John said trying to sooth the raging lion his mate would become should anything happen to their daughter. "They're just little kids. Are you ok Charlotte?"

"I'm fine Papa. He's just stupid. He called me pipsqueak though and I didn't like it."

"Well if that boy ever messes with you again you can tell him that I always could make anything look like an accident." Sherlock snarled.

"Sherlock!" John said in a scolding tone. "Charlotte we don't say things like that to other people it's not nice."

"I already called him stupid. I think he's younger then me too."

"No one is allowed to touch you. Do you understand me Charlotte?" Sherlock said.

"Yes Daddy."

"Good." Sherlock said kissing her head. "Now let's get back home and I'll teach you some defence moves should he try anything again."

"Sherlock." John said. "She's five."

"Never to early to started defending yourself John. I'd rather Charlotte not get hurt at all but if you or I are not there to protect her it's better that she protects herself."

John just rolled his eyes "Fine, but Charlotte you are not allowed to use any moves Daddy will show you unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Ok Papa." She said.

"Good." John replied. "Now Granny Hudson made you some cookies why don't we have some as soon as we're home?"

Charlotte liked the sound of that.


	9. Letting Go

Sherlock went to Mycroft's office for the monthly updates on Moran. With Moran being so quiet these past few years it was better to see what his brother picked up through his spies.

"Nothing has changed with him Sherlock. Since he contacted you last there had been no sign of him. It's almost as if he fell off the face of the earth." Mycroft says looking as some reports.

"That's not good enough Mycroft! Everyday I wonder if that's going to be the day he takes Charlotte. Every second she is not by my side I worry about her." Sherlock stops pacing and takes a deep breath. "She's my only child Mycroft, the only one I will ever be able to give John. If anything should happen to her I would not continue to breathe. She's my baby."

Mycroft gets up from behind his desk and goes over to his brother. "Sherlock you have to think reasonably. These feelings and emotions cloud judgement and if you can't stay sharp then you are of no use to her."

Sherlock looks at his brother "Five years he's kept quiet Mycroft. How am I supposed to take that?"

"I assume you enjoy your daughter. Maybe take into account that Sebastian has merely given up his quest or even his plan was to make you paranoid beyond belief. You're eight-year old daughter is beginning to think you're smothering her. From experience you know that's what drives children away."

"Yes but there was no threat to my life when I was her age." Sherlock gets really quiet. "She really thinks I'm smothering her?"

"She's growing up Sherlock. What you see as the newborn they first put in you arms is starting to grow and become her own person. You two were attached at the hip her entire life it's perfectly normal for her to want to do her own things without you holding her hand."

Sherlock lifts an eyebrow at his bothers statement. "Since when did you learn so much about the parent-child relationship?"

"Being an Uncle these past eight years you learn a thing or two."

Sherlock makes a noise of agreement and walks out.

\------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte you know how your Dad is about those things." John said while doing laundry and listening to his daughter make an argument for herself.

"Yes but I figure if I can get you to say yes I'll have more of a fighting chance to get a yes out of him. Please Papa? It's just a slumber party and everyone expects me to be there. I really, really, REALLY, want to go." Charlotte said practically on her knees begging.

John looked at his pitiful daughter "Truth is I don't mind you going, I even think it will he good for you but your Dad can be stubborn."

"Or controlling." She said under her breath.

"Hey." John said getting very serious. "That's not fair. Your Dad just likes to make sure the ones he loves are safe and secure. You're his only daughter, give him a break."

Charlotte groans, she's heard the 'only daughter speech for years'. "That's not my fault is it? Just because I ended up being the only baby you guys will ever have doesn't mean you two need to keep me locked away in some tower. I never get to have any fun! It's just a slumber party Papa. Please for the all the love you have for your one and only child, please help me convince Daddy that I should go."

John gives her a look "Fine. But if your Dad kicks me out of bed for this I'm taking your room and you're the one who's going to be on the couch got it?"

"Deal!" Charlottes says with a delightful squeal.

A little while later Sherlock walked through the door and Charlotte gave a look to John letting him know this was it. She ran over to hug Sherlock like she always did "Hi Daddy." She said in her sweetest voice.

Sherlock looked at her suspiciously she was being way to sweet for this time of day. "What do you want?" He said immediately.

Charlotte sighed she should have known he would figure it out right away. "Cynthia is having a slumber party and invited all the cool girls and I have to go or else I won't be cool anymore but it's not just my social stigma I have to keep intact I really want to go and I know you won't want me to but please Daddy please please please please."

Sherlock glanced at John with a questioning look. "I think it would be good for her to go Sherlock." John said gently.

Even though he wanted to protest he remembered what Mycroft had said earlier "Fine." He said.

"What?" John and Charlotte said unison.

"You can go Charlotte." He simply said.

Charlotte couldn't believe it there had to be more to this, that was way to easy. "Really?"

"Yes. Under the condition that you keep your phone on you at all times at it remains fully charged."

"Of course! Thank you Daddy!!" Charlotte said leaping into his arms and then ran upstairs. "I can't wait to tell Cynthia tomorrow!"

John looked at Sherlock suspiciously "Where did that come from?"

Sherlock removed his coat and shrugged "You're always on about me letting her do things outside this flat."

"Yeah but usually it's a war with you."

Sherlock walked over to the kitchen table and started looking at slides on his microscope. "She growing up. There's nothing I can do."

"Alright then." John said and left it at that.

\---------------------------------------------

Charlotte was dropped off by John at her friends house. "I'll be by to pick you up around 11 tomorrow."

"Alright Papa. Thanks." Charlottes said as the door closed and all the girls started squealing.

Charlotte being the nice, fun, smart person she was actually ran with the more popular crowd. There was about ten girls at the party and they all knew each other very well. Charlotte even took ballet with some of them.

The girls had tents set up in the backyard so they could sleep under the stars. The girls did each other's nails, hair, ate pizza, and finally played Truth or Dare.

"Ok Charly." Nicolette said (Charly was Charlottes nickname) "Truth or Dare?"

Charlotte giggled and said "Truth!"

"Do you like David?" And all the girls burst into laughter. 

Charlotte scrunched up her face on horror "Ew! Gross! No. Besides he's a year younger then us and no one even knows his last name. Don't you think it's a little weird we've never seen his parents either?"

Cynthia spoke up "Well the word is David has a crush on you."

"He does?" Charlotte asks.

"Uh huh." Brittany said. "He is cute." She said with dreamy eyes "That fact that no one knows much about him makes him all mysterious."

"I heard that he only has one parent who is very rich." Nicolette said.

"I heard that the reason he rides in a limo every day is because his Dad his protecting him. That's why we don't know his last name" Linda said.

"Well whatever the case is I do not like David. Besides he keeps calling me pipsqueak. What kind of name is that?" Charlotte said.

The girls continued with their little game until they all passed out. Outside the house though a group of boys all led by David were about to crash the party. The boys were armed with silky string and with a loud yell they ran into the tents and started covering the girls.

The girls woke up and started yelling in their confusion. Charlotte was the one who finally made everything stop by pinning David to the ground. "You stupid boy! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Why do anything else when I can mess with you pipsqueak?" David said with a smirk on his face.

"Stop calling me that! Alright you had your fun now leave!" Charlotte said getting off of him.

"Kiss me and I will!" David said.

"Ew!" Charlotte replied. 

"Scared?" David said with a challenging tone.

Charlotte looked around at the group of boys and girls that were standing around. Not wanting to loose face she said "I'm not scared of anything."

David walked up to her "Then kiss me. I dare you." 

Charlotte being clever realised how she could get out of this "Tell me your last name and I will."

"Okay." David said without a fight.

Surprised by his agreement Charlotte's eyes got big. "Really?"

"Really." David said.

Charlotte and David walked closer to each other and Charlotte quickly pecked his lips. All the kids around either said 'yuck' or 'aw'.

Afterwards David pulled her closer so no one could hear his name. "Gotcha pipsqueak." He said quickly and ran away with all the other boys following.

Charlotte was incredibly angry and through dirt in his direction "You're so stupid David!"

\---------------------------------------------

Sherlock was on edge all night. He threw himself into experiments so John wouldn't say anything. He kept checking his phone just to see if he perhaps missed a call or a message and he barely restrained himself from calling. 

Letting his kid grow up was a lot harder then he anticipated. The next say when John brought he home okay and unharmed he was relived. He couldn't help but think that maybe Mycroft was right and Moran did decide to leave them alone. At the same time his heart told him that Moran was like a snake waiting to strike any moment, patience was never a strong Holmes virtue.


	10. I Won't Regret The Lives I'll Never Lead

The day had arrived that every parent dreads. It was the day of their daughters secondary gender scan. 

In the old days when you hit puberty was when you found out what you were but as technology advanced they were able to tell once you turned ten. 

Sherlock secretly dreaded this day since he found out he was pregnant. The last thing he wanted his daughter to suffer through was being an alpha or omega. There was so much prejudice and stereotypes surrounding them that if Charlotte were to present as either life would be a lot harder.

With all the knowledge that John and Sherlock had passed on to her their genders were never a topic. Charlotte just simply accepted that her parents were alpha and omega, she was born from a man, and every three months she stayed with family for a few days. Anything else was really never talked about.

John and Sherlock simply decided they would take on the talks when they found out what she was, no use to confuse the poor thing if she were to present beta. If all was right with the universe she would present beta.

Beta was normal, safe, and without the struggles that alpha and omegas went through. Being beta, Charlotte could live her life freely without the fear of an animalistic nature taking over her and becoming nothing but a mindless sex machine. They wouldn't wish that on their child.

They both took her to her gender screening. Both parents feeling like they needed to be there to support their daughter. They told her how it would go, blood tests, ultrasounds, and other embarrassing tests. The more they talked about it, the more Charlotte got nervous.

In the waiting room Sherlock held Charlotte close and rubbed her arm while John just held her hand. Charlotte took comfort in the smell of her father and the feel of her alpha dad's hand in hers.

"What if I don't present the way you want me to?" Charlotte said quietly.

Sherlock looked at John who then took over "We'll take it as it comes. No matter what Charlotte we're still your parents and you're still our daughter. No matter what happens today we will always love you." John said.

Sherlock could say nothing but kiss the top of her head. When the nurse called for Charlotte the entire family stood up and headed into the room. When the got in Charlotte was asked to change into a gown.

The blood test was first which John held her hand through. Charlotte hated needles and began to cry when they inserted it. "It's ok princess." John said with his fingers going through her hair as her face was buried in his chest. "It's almost over."

Next was the ultrasound. This was the least stressful part of the test and Charlotte found some humour in it when the doctor warned the gel before she put it on her and Sherlock complained that he got no such luxury. 

Lastly and the most humiliating part of the screening was the intimate exam which John left for and it was Sherlocks turn to comfort their daughter.

Finally after ages it seemed the doctor sat up and gently said "Alright Miss Watson-Holmes I know that was bad but it's all over now. We'll have your results in no time."

While they're were waiting and Charlotte was allowed to change back into her clothes. Sherlock wished he could take this curse that all of them faced away just so he didn't have to see his daughter suffer.

When John came back in and saw how Charlotte held on to Sherlock he walked over and kissed her on the head and started playing with her hair. "I know princess it's awful. It's over now though. No more of those hateful tests. We can go home and have ice cream and have a cuddle on the couch."

Charlotte looked at John with her teary blue eyes and sniffed. "That sounds good Papa."

John just smiled at her "That's my brave little princess."

"If it makes you feel any better you were more well behaved then I was when I had to do this." Sherlock admitted.

"Really?" Charlottes said.

"Yes I called the doctors so many names that they had to come and sedate me. Your grandmother was furious."

Charlotte started laughing.

Sherlock smiled "There's that lovely smile I like to see."

Awhile passed and the doctor came back in. "I have Charlottes results."

John and Sherlock held their breathes and Sherlock squeezed Charlottes hand.

"Charlotte Lily Watson-Holmes you're an omega." The doctor said.

Sherlock literally heard his world shattering. His daughter had inherited his omega gender, he never hated himself more.

John looked like he was gonna throw up but Charlotte remained silent. "So what now?" She said.

"Well have your parents talked to you about omega traits or anything like that?"

Charlotte looked at both her parents. "Not really."

"Well being and omega means that compared to the rest of the population you fall into a quarter percent of it. Your fertility rate is a lot higher then normal but you will only be able to become pregnant during a heat which happens about every three months for the span of three to five days. Being a female omega though you won't have to worry about a period due to the fact your body makes up for it by heats. A heat is when your body tells you it's ready to have a baby and will prepare your body to be mounted by an Alpha and the chances of you getting pregnant without any form of protection is almost cent per cent. I'll let your parents give you that full sex talk also talk to you about bonding since that goes along with it. You'll get your heats when you hit puberty which from the looks of it won't be until you're around 13. Because you haven't hit puberty yet we can't put you on suppressants or any form of birth control. It can mess up your cycles and can even cause health issues down the road which I'd rather avoid. Until you have a full fledged heat we can't give you anything."

Charlotte looked overwhelmed by all the information. "So I'm only good to have a baby? All being and omega is about having babies?"

The doctor gave her a pitiful look "There are ways with living with this."

"You didn't correct me." Charlotte said suddenly feeling angry.

The doctor sighed "Omegas are what's left over from when the human race first started out. To compensate for lack of reproduction there was only such things as Alphas and Omegas. It's the basis of all animalistic traits humans face. When population became not that big of an issue anymore humans started evolving into betas which reproduce by a female and a male having intercourse and then producing an offspring without any form of a heat. Alphas and Omegas are slowly dying off and now more and more children everyday present as beta. Unfortunately there's always the chance that someone like you and your parents come out of the wood work."

"Excuse me?" John said "I don't think I like the fact that you're hinting that my daughter is a freak."

The doctor gave a condescending smile "All I'm saying is it just isn't the norm anymore. Alphas and omegas are only good for breeding."

Sherlock pounced towards the doctor so fast John had to grab him quickly. "Don't you ever say to any Alpha or omega that we're only good for breeding! We're stronger and we can run circles around you betas! You should know! Even though you have a beta as a husband you are having an affair with an Alpha and an omega! You evil bitch!"

The doctor ran out of the room with tears in her eyes after Sherlock revealed her secrets.

John let go of Sherlock while Charlotte sat as still as possible on the exam table. Sternly John turned to his family, using his Alpha voice he said to both of them "We're going home now."

Sherlock and Charlotte remained quiet as they all went home.

\--------------------------------------------------

The family found themselves all in their pyjamas, eating popcorn, and watching a movie. They all didn't speak much to each other after the incident at the doctors office.

Finally Charlotte broke the silence "Is being an omega really as bad as the doctor said?"

John and Sherlock looked at each other and John paused the movie.

Sherlock took his daughters hand in his "I won't lie to you this is not something I wanted for you. Being an omega comes with prejudice and stereotypes by the score. As soon as you go into heat you run the risk of any alpha coming and claiming you as their own if you don't protect yourself well enough. During your heats you lose yourself and the person you are normally becomes this animal that wants nothing more then to have an alpha inside them so they can get you pregnant. People treat you differently and look at you like you're less then human."

As Sherlock speaks Charlottes face begins to fall.

"I'm going to tell you another truth though. I wouldn't trade being an omega for the world. When I presented as an omega I thought my life was over and the only thing I had to look forward to was a lifetime of babies and being under some alphas thumb. But....if I wasn't an omega I would have never had the chance to be with your father and then I would have never been able to have the greatest gift in the world....you."

"Me?" Charlottes said.

"If I wasn't an omega I would have never found the joy that is being your Dad."

John smiled "You'll find yourself an alpha one day who loves and respects you as much as I do your Dad. Not all alphas are big and scary. Look at me." He pushed her arm slightly and they both smiled at each other.

Charlotte's smile faded. "So what happens now?"

John sighs "We take everything one day at a time. When you have your heat I'll protect you. No alpha is getting to you without your consent."

"Or after!" Sherlock butted in. "No alpha ever! You understand me young lady?"

"Yes Daddy." Charlotte said giggling slightly.

John hugged her tight. "Your Daddy and I love you very much. Don't think for one second that just because you're an omega you can't do anything you set your mind too. Your Dad never let his gender rule him and neither will you."

"Thank you Papa. I still have to admit....I'm scared."

"That's okay." Sherlock said. "I was scared too."

"Thank you Daddy." Charlottes said. "I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a little thinking to do this chanter especially since I haven't seen other fictions talk about how gender screenings work. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable I apologise. Also u think technology would advance enough to find out the secondary gender before puberty so it wasn't a surprise. Thanks again for reading :).


	11. There's Nothing Your Paranoid Parents Can Say

"Come on pipsqueak it's just a slice of pizza." David said as he takes Charlottes books off her hands.

"I told you David, my parents's would never let me in a million years." Charlotte said.

David took Charlottes hand "Charlotte we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a month now."

"And I've still yet to know your last name or meet your dad." Charlotte said snatching her books back.

"That's not important what's important is after ten years of knowing one another we're finally together." David said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Charlotte blushed and smiled "That still doesn't change the fact my dads would kill you then me."

"Sneak out." David whispered in her ear.

"No way!"

"Then be your usual good girl-self and just ask."

Charlotte gave him a look of challenge "They're gonna want to meet you."

"No!" David quickly said and then backed up a bit. "I mean....I don't want anyone to know about us yet." quickly recovering. "Just tell them you're going to hang out with Amy and Cynthia."

"I guess that could work...."

"Great!" David looked over and his limo pulled up. "Text me when you have the answer." He said winking and waving.

Charlotte waved quickly and started on her walk home.

\------------------------------------------------

After she finished with her homework Charlotte went downstairs to find John sitting in his chair reading the paper while Sherlock was in the middle of an experiment involving eyeballs.

"Um....." Charlotte said heading towards John first so she had the chance to get him on her side. "Papa?"

John looked up knowing his reading time was about to be cut short. "Yes?"

"May I go out with Amy and Cynthia tonight to go get some pizza?" She asked with a somewhat shaky voice.

John raised his eyebrow at her and saw the way something wasn't quiet right "Sherlock?" 

Sherlock raised his head with a sigh and looked over "What?"

John looked at his daughter "Ask your Dad what you just asked me."

Charlotte never really lied to her parents and she had a feeling John was on to her. Putting on her most truthful face she turned to Sherlock. "May I go out with Amy and Cynthia for pizza?"

Sherlock looked at his daughters face and stood up "You're as bad of a liar as your father Charlotte. Who were you really planning to go with?"

Charlotte sighed "His name-"

"Absolutely not!" Sherlock said.

"You didn't let me finish!" Charlotte yelled.

"I don't care! You tried lying to cover up for some boy!" Sherlock matched her tone.

"You never let me do anything! I can't just be held here all the time! Papa please help me!"

John stood up and slowly walked over to Charlotte. "I think I have to agree with you Dad on this one Charlotte. You were already starting to lie to us which no matter who you were going with would have gotten you an automatic no."

Charlotte groaned "Why do you insist on keeping me prisoner here! Don't you trust me?"

John spoke softly "It's not that we don't trust you. It's just you should never lie to us on top of that you're only 15 years old going out with a boy we've never met and know nothing about. It's just extra protection for you."

"I don't need protecting! He wouldn't do anything to me!"

"Is he another omega?" John asked.

"No...."

"Beta?" John said

"Alpha."

John's face started to turn into anger "No way in hell!"

"Papa!"

"Charlotte! Your father and I have both spoken!" Sherlock yelled. "You are not going out tonight and I forbid you from ever seeing him again!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch your mouth little girl!" John roared. "You are not to go out. You are to stay in your room. You are never to see that boy again!"

The tears started falling down Charlottes face "I HATE YOU BOTH!" She then ran upstairs and slammed the door.

John had to take deep breaths and count to ten in his head. His alpha anger was starting to make itself known and he had to get it back down.

As for Sherlock up until this moment he was angry, as of right now he's just hurt at his daughters words. Charlotte has never even had the word hate come out of her mouth and now his daughter has just said what he most feared. She hates him.

After John calms down a bit he looks at Sherlock who judging by his blank stare is currently in his mind palace, he can still see the hurt though and he understands.

\-------------------------------------------------

Charlotte threw herself on her bed and started crying. It just wasn't fair! She was a good kid, got good grades, never talked back to her parents until now. If it were even a possibility she knew what a heat felt like, having had a few before, so she could watch herself why didn't they trust her?

Still crying she picked up her phone a tapped on David's name.

"What's up pipsqueak?" David answered.

Charlotte still sobbing "They won't let me go. My Dad figured out that I was lying and when I told them I was going out with a boy they flipped their shit."

"You didn't tell them it was me did you?"

Confused by David's question Charlotte said "What? No! Why does that even matter?"

"No reason." David answered quickly. "So what now?"

"They said I can never see you again."

"That's bollocks!"

"I know! It's just all so stupid!"

"Aren't your parents always saying how you can do anything you set your mind too?"

"Yeah." Charlotte said trying to control her breathing.

"Then let's do what we want! I'll have my limo come by and pick you up."

"What? David have you gone looney?"

"No I'm serious! For once in your life Charlotte do something that will make you happy!"

Charlotte stays silent for a bit and goes over the consequences should she get caught, all and all it can't get any worse then being confound to the flat which was her life on a daily basis anyways. "Okay. I'm in."

"Great! I'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

"I'll see you then." Charlotte hangs up and heads into her small bathroom that's attached to her bedroom to wash her face and touch up her makeup. She knows she'll be in so much trouble after this but for once she doesn't care. No one, not even her parents will tell her what to do.

\-------------------------------------------

Sneaking out was almost painstakingly easy, almost so that Charlotte felt somewhat guilty knowing that it was so easy due to the fact her parents trusted her. She climbed out the side window and jumped down a two foot fall.

David's limo pulled up and she got in. David smiled and before they even said hello she kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"Isn't this what bad girls do?" Charlotte said with a smirk.

David started laughing "You're hardly a bad girl, you jumped out a window."

"Shut up! I've never done anything like this." She said hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Well alright my partner in crime. Where too?"

"That pizza idea sounds nice."

David smiled and took her hand "Your wish is my command."

\----------------------------------------------

Sherlock was not one to fill guilt but when it came to his daughter she was the exception to every rule. He didn't expect her to come down to dinner but knowing that she'd be hungry he decided to take her at least a sandwich and crisps.

He knocked on the door softly "Charlotte?" When no answer came he just slowly opened the door. "I know you may still be mad at me but-" he stopped short.

There was no sign of Charlotte anywhere and the bathroom light was off so she couldn't be there. The open window told the story though. Both parts of panic and anger struck him when he ran to the window, dropping the plate of food, and seeing no sign of Charlotte anywhere.

"John!" Sherlock shouted as he ran downstairs. "John!"

John came out of their bedroom "What? What happened?" from the sound of Sherlocks yell he could tell something was wrong.

"She's gone John! She climbed out her window! She's gone!" The words tumbling out of his mouth fast.

\---------------------------------------------

This night was perfect just being with David and enjoying their night. Although the thought of betraying her parents never left.

"You ok?" David asked.

Charlotte came out of the daze she didn't realise she was in. "What? Oh...yeah I'm okay."

"I can tell you're not." He says suddenly getting very serious.

"It's just..." Charlotte sighed and took David's hand that he held out. "I never have done anything like this and....even though my parents can be horribly strict we've always been close, especially my Dad and I. I said some things I wish I could take back is all and now it feels like I'm just pouring salt in the wound."

David pursed his lips together "I'm happy being here with you...."

"Me too David but I think I should go home and just face up to what I did."

"You sure?"

Charlotte just nods and crosses her arms looking down.

David sighs "Okay I'll take you home. But first..." He says raising his glass of soda "A toast to your one night of freedom."

Charlotte picked up her soda that she didn't touch all night due to the fact she preferred water, for David though she'd make the exception.

They clanged their glasses together and David said "Before we go Charlotte I have to let you know, no matter what....I have and will always love you."

Charlottes breath was taken away at the fact they never had said those words to each other before. "I love you too David."

David stands up and offers his hand to her but when she stands the room starts spinning. "Woah...I don't feel so good suddenly." Her vision started to go blurry "David?"

David held on tighter "Please...just remember what I said."

"Wha?...." Suddenly the room went dark and the last thing she knew she felt like she was falling into an abyss.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sherlock was full blown panicking. "We have to find her now John!"

John put down the phone once again getting Charlotte's voicemail. "Calm down Sherlock."

Sherlock faces his husband "No John! You don't understand...."

His laptop said there was a Skype call coming in from an unknown user. Running over and answering quickly he said "Charlotte?"

The face of Sebastian came on screen "I warned you Sherlock. Protect your daughters heart and what did you do? You failed. I warned you I would take your daughter one day."

"What's he talking about Sherlock?" John said.

"Oh tsk tsk." Sensation shook his head. "Keeping secrets Sherlock? Well I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do but before you do....what's that name that John calls her...oh that's right....oh Princess Charlotte?"

The camera panned to Charlotte tied up with tape on her mouth. When she lifted her head her eyes were full of tears.

"Charlotte!" Sherlock said.

In the background Sebastian laughed "Say bye bye to Daddy and Papa. This will be the last time you ever will see them."

Charlotte looked at them with tears streaming down her face, her eyes full of fear.

John showed his face more "Listen to me Charlotte. No matter what we will always find you." The anger and fear starting to take hold of him. John then touched his fingers to his nose and touched the screen "Nose kiss promise."

The screen then went black.


	12. No More Curses You Can't Undo, Left By Fathers You Never Knew

After the screen went black Charlotte let her head down in despair. How were her parents going to find her when she had no idea where she was? Yes, they were clever but they always had some form of lead.

"Dad you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" David said trying to wiggle out of one of his dad's security guards arms.

Sebastian went over and tapped his sons face "Now calm down you know this was the plan from the start." 

David's eyes filled with anger "I never agreed to keep her prisoner!"

"Oh what do you care?" Sebastian walked over to Charlotte "My son played his part beautifully didn't he Charlotte? You thought he actually loved you when in all reality he was just doing what I told him to."

Charlotte wanted to hit him but the ropes that were keeping her hand tied behind her back made it so she wouldn't be able to cause any sort of damage. She tried to think about the lessons Sherlock would go over with her should she find herself captive but everything was still a bit foggy from whatever they drugged her with earlier.

Sebastian walked over to his guards and snapped his finger which was the signal not only to leave but to let David go. As the room started filtering out David started to leave as well. "Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asked.

David had no real answer his plans were to beg his dad to take it easy on Charlotte but that would get him no where. "With you?" He questioned.

Sebastian laughed "Oh no. I can't have you trying to go get help to save your stupid little girlfriend. Besides you'd be ruining the other part of my plan."

"And what would that be?" David said suddenly feeling angry.

"Why, the plan for you two to bond." 

David's heart started beating fast. "What are you talking about? I'm only fourteen and she's fifteen!"

Sebastian gave a sarcastic sad face "Well knowing the great pair that is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson it'll completely destroy them when they come to find out that their precious baby is bonded to an alpha and they won't be able to take her away from you. Truly belonging to the Moriarty name. Their daughter will now be apart of the very thing they were trying to destroy."

"But she's not in heat! We can't do that!"

Sebastian forced David to look at Charlotte "Please. Your stupid little alpha mind knows that when an omega is under copious amounts of stress it can bring on a heat early. You won't be able to resist and you will take what you want. Think of it as an early birthday present. Daddy got you a nice lush omega."

David forced his hands off of him "No! I won't do it!"

"You will because it's expected of you!!" Sebastian took a deep breath and became calm "Besides if you don't, I'll kill her in front of you."

David suddenly became quiet and fearful. "You wouldn't...."

"But I would son." Sebastian left and locked the door behind him.

"No!" David yelled and banged on the door trying to break it down. It was no use though. His alpha rage was fairly new so it wasn't until a few minutes had passed that he finally calmed down.

Charlotte watched the encounter between David and his dad. She had heard the name Moriarty before, John telling her stories and of course really digging into old files of her parents that Mycroft had. That's why David never told her his last name, she would have known to stay away in an instant.

David turned around to look at Charlotte. He went over and started undoing her ties. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." He said quietly. 

He took the tape off her mouth and Charlotte started rubbing her sore wrists "What did you think would happen?" She asked bitterly.

David looked towards the ground in shame "He just told me we were trying to get back at your parents for killing my should-be other Father. He never said anything about hurting you in the process."

Charlotte looked at David. "A should-be Father?"

David nodded and finally looked at Charlotte in the eye "My last name is Moriarty. My Dad always told me I should have been the son of the great James Moriarty but your Dad killed him before I was even thought of. A few years down the road my Dad almost had his revenge but was thrown in prison. Omega prisoners are supposed to get suppressants but this one particular guard fancied my Dad and would slip him the fake stuff so when my Dad went into heat the Alpha guard raped him. When my Dad got pregnant with me he used that as blackmail against the guard since the punishment for raping a prisoner omega would have meant he'd loose everything. The guard helped him escape and my Dad always told me that I needed to carry on James Moriarty's legacy. That he was my true Father."

Charlotte listened to David's story feeling almost sorry for him. "My Dad wouldn't have killed him. That just doesn't seem like him."

David now was angry and stood up looming over her. "It's the truth! Because of what your Dad did we all suffer now! Your Dad is not the shining example of a good person Charlotte!"

Charlotte stood and matched David's height. "My dad maybe be an out right cock sometimes but he helps people, he's not a murder! Besides James Moriarty was evil and selfish. He messed with peoples lives!"

"Sherlock Holmes is no saint! Did you know he used drugs? That he left John, making him think he was dead? That after you were born he thought you were a mistake?"

Charlotte felt hurt and defensive "You're lying!"

"It's the truth! Your precious Daddy is a heartless, cold, unfeeling bastard that could care less about anyone as long as he comes out looking like the smartest person in the room!"

The words had to be untrue. David was just as scared as she was but it didn't help that the words cut deep. Charlotte started to feel flush after a bit....oh God.

"What's that smell?" David asked. It smelt of sugar with subtle hints of rose. 

Charlotte knew it was her heat starting. "I don't smell anything." Hoping that would make David forget although that was completely imaginable.

"It smells sweet....." With realisation his eyes got big. "Charlotte?..."

Charlotte felt hot and sticky. She knew it would be a few hours before it completely set in this is was just the build up. "David....please listen to me. You need to stay away from me...." Soon she knew though those words would be pointless.

"Why aren't you on suppressants?" 

"I talked it over with my parents...being so young it could hurt me but I'm on birth control." John and Sherlock spent many an embarrassing hour talking to her about her options. They had her do her own research so she would know the risks and after reading many horror stories about heats after taking suppressants they decided to protect her and she would be on birth control just in case.

David tried to subtly sniff the air. "How long?" 

"Couple of hours." The smell coming off of David was one of musk and rainy day. Their smells were strong no doubt due to the fact they were so young.

"I don't want to bond Charlotte." David said sadly.

"Neither do I David. Especially to a liar like you." She bit out.

"I didn't lie to you!"

"Yeah right. If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me!"

David knew that this was his own fault "I do love you Charlotte." He said quietly "I was just supposed to make you trust me but on the way....I started having feelings for you."

Charlotte punched him in the face, the way John showed her. It was enough to give him a black eye but not enough to break a bone, a 'warning punch' John called it. "Like I'm supposed to believe that!"

David was shocked at the punch and the force of it made him fall on the ground. After the shock he stood back up again. "Believe what you want but I'm not lying. I love you Charlotte but we're too young to bond. If we don't though he'll kill you and if you knew my Dad his threats are always real."

Charlotte held on to the last hope she had "My parents will come for me. If you know my Papa he never breaks a promise either."

David could only hope that Charlottes hopeless faith would be right.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Why did you keep this from me all these years?" John asked with his head in his hands. He had to sit down from the overload of information.

"It wasn't your fight John." Sherlock said.

"But it's our daughter that's in danger from your stupidity!" John yelled glaring at Sherlock.

"I thought I was-"

"What? What did you think Sherlock?! Don't you even care that our daughter is out there somewhere with that maniac!" John stood trying his best not to smack Sherlock.

"You don't understand John!"

"You're right! I don't! We're supposed to share everything! I'm supposed to be able to protect you both!"

"You can't always be the hero John! There's nothing you can do!"

John just shut down after that and Sherlock could tell he hit below the belt.

"John. I'm sor-"

"It doesn't matter Sherlock. Charlotte is what matters at this moment." John said getting his phone to start dialling Lestrade and Mycroft so they could help.


	13. If You Want Me

After phoning Mycroft and Lestrade, all avenues of possibilities were searched. Mycroft was going over all the security tapes personally.

"Sherlock! I think we have something." Mycroft said.

The screen froze and was zoomed in on a face of a boy.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"It was the boy that Charlotte snuck away with. From the looks of it she knows him rather well." 

Sherlock looked at his face closer trying to see of he recognised him from anywhere. "Call one of Charlottes friends they may know who he is."

Awhile later Amy, Cynthia, and Brittany were all brought to 221B.

Lestrade took the reigns in leading the question, Sherlock fought him tooth and nail but was voted out by the thought he may intimidate the girls.

"Girls." Lestrade started. "Charlotte is missing and we need your help."

Amy gasped "Whet do you need to know?"

"Have you guys noticed any strange behaviours or her hanging around someone she wouldn't normally hang around with?"

The girls thought and after looking at each other carefully Brittany speaks up. "We weren't supposed to tell anyone but Charlotte has been going out with David for about a month now."

"Who's David?" John asks.

"This guys that we've known since we were five." Amy said. "They used to not get along but about a year ago they became really good friends and David asked her out about a month ago."

"Why didn't she want anyone to know?" Lestrade asked.

Cynthia spoke "It was kind of an agreement between the two of them. David didn't what the news spreading around and Charlotte...well she didn't want you two finding out, especially you Mr. Watson Holmes." she said to Sherlock.

"She thought you would go crazy since you know, you're so overly protective and scary that you would never let her see David again." Amy added.

Sherlock felt like his heart was breaking. Did his daughter really think that poorly of him? Granted the way he acted early probably confirmed what she feared and to be fair she was right in her thoughts, he would have never let her date.

"What do you know about David?" John asked.

Amy sighed. "That's the tricky part. I've known David for years but he keeps very much to himself. We don't even know his last name."

"Do you know where he lives or where he might hang out?" John said.

All the girls shook their heads. "All we know is he likes Charlotte and that they had plans to go out for pizza tonight." Cynthia said.

"What pizza place?" Sherlock said finally speaking.

"It's the one two streets over that we go to after ballet sometimes." Amy said.

Mycroft knew the place. He had cameras there as well and could probably track Charlotte down from there.

Lesteade stood up. "Thank you girls for all your help."

"Let us know when you find Charlotte." Brittany said.

\----------------------------------------------

Charlotte never hated being an omega more. With each passing minute she could feel her defences dying as biology started to take over. The room felt hot and claustrophobic and without her realising it she started to pull off layers of clothing until he was just down to her pants and tank top.

"Stop!" David said finally. "You're only making it worse!"

Charlotte let go of her clothes. "I'm sorry I'm just so hot."

David sighed. He knew in all reality Charlotte couldn't really help it. "Just...try to control it as much as you can. I know it's hard but please just try."

Charlotte couldn't help but to start crying "I just want to go home. I want my Dad and Papa."

David scooted toward Charlotte, he knew it was probably a bad move but she needed comfort. He put her arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "I know. I'm sorry pipsqueak."

Hearing David say her stupid nickname actually made her smile through her tears for a few short moments. David's sent though was starting to become intoxicating and she started to press her nose to his neck so she could get high off his sent.

It felt so good but David knew it was wrong. "Charlotte you're going to need to stop."

Charlotte was pulled out of her haze and after realising what she was doing she pulled away from David. "It's starting to become worse."

David's expression turned into one of despair. "I won't hurt you Charlotte. You know during...."

Charlottes shook her head "You've already hurt me more then you will ever know. I can't even think properly anymore. My heat is starting to set in and in a few hours we'll be bonded. I'll become another statistic of young omegas loosing their virginity due to a untimely heat."

David could tell that she was giving up hope. "Your parents are gonna be here for you any minute remember? Don't give up yet."

Charlotte started weeping again. "What's the point David? When and if they do get here I'll be in a full blown heat begging for you to knot me!"

David's face blushed at the thought. "Maybe they're on their way Charlotte." The sent coming off of her was getting stronger.

Charlotte started to become wet and now everything was uncomfortable. "It's starting..." Her eyes starting to become glazed.

"I know." David said. "I'll try to control myself as much as possible." His breathing was starting to become heavy, wanting to savour every sent coming off of Charlotte.

Those words would be impossible in awhile. Charlotte laid down on the floor curling herself into a ball ashamed of what she was becoming and the fact that an alpha was in the room with her and not helping. "Lay with me?" She said with a shaky voice.

"You sure?"

Charlotte only had the energy to nod and David laid so they were facing each other and took her hand. He kissed her fingertips "It's gonna be okay Charlotte." He then dared to kiss her forehead. "I'm here."

The contact he had just given wasn't enough. Charlotte leaned closer and started kissing him passionately.

Too lost in the sensation David didn't even try fighting back, instead he flipped them both so Charlotte was on the bottom and he was on top. He started to rock against her, his eyes going black in lust. "Mine." he growled.

The feeling of power and possession the alpha was giving off felt amazing. Somewhere though her conscious mind got through and a single tear slipped down her cheek. For a brief moment an overwhelming sorrow consumed her and she never wanted more then for her parents to pick her up and take her home while they held her like they used to when she was younger.

Sensing the omegas distress David looked at her face and saw the tear which he wiped away. "Don't cry." His last coherent thought and then started to smell her neck and chest all over again. "Mine."

Charlotte knew this was wrong, this was not what she wanted. But knowing she was loosing the biological battle, surrendered to the omega inside of her. "Yours."

\-------------------------------------------------

"We traced the car that left the pizza parlour to the Shredder's industry building off of 10th." Mycroft said.

Sherlock and John only had to hear the words before they dashed for their coats and started heading out the door.

Mycroft and Lestrade took that as the signal for everyone to start heading out and Mycroft had his cars waiting outside.

Even if the car was going illegally fast it felt like snails pace to the worried parents. John grabbed Sherlocks and he squeezed right back.

Sherlock looked at John and he could tell that John was no longer mad at him, he was overcome by fear and worry.

The worst part was, so was Sherlock. "I just want our baby." Sherlock said finally breaking the silence.

"We're going to get her, together." John said determined.

Sherlock nodded his head and willed for once that the universe was on their side.


	14. You Promised You'd Be There Whenever I Needed You

Every sense was heightened it was like they were one in the same. David couldn't help but to keep kissing the area on her neck where a bond mark would be.

Instinct had completely taken over and Charlotte just let herself be washed over in pleasure. When they started taking off each other's clothes their hands were shaky and their fingers fumbled over each other.

"Damn clothes!" David said as they finally shed the last of it. He took in the moment of seeing Charlotte naked and exposed.

Charlotte felt like nothing more then property the way David was staring at her. It felt demeaning but the part of her that knew what was going on kept getting crushed under the omegas heel.

David lined himself up to enter her "You ready?" He said breath already escaping him.

No! No! No! She wanted to say but all that came out was a whimper.

David taking it as a yes entered her.

\------------------------------------------------

The car finally pulled up to the building. Lestrade called in back up from the force with the thought that Moran wouldn't go down without a fight.

John and Sherlock ran in without any thought of what the others were up to.

They were met with a mass of security pointing their guns, ready to fire.

John's alpha rage took over and his gun was out in a heartbeat while Sherlock's protective omega instinct saw a way to get them through.

Everything happened in seconds but time seemed to slow. Soon Scotland Yard was storming the place while Moran's security fired back.

Lestrade pulled John and Sherlock out of the chaos "Go find Charlotte!" He yelled over the noise of the guns.

John and Sherlock were off.

\-------------------------------------------------

It hurt and David in no way was being gentle. She whimpered and cried like a beaten dog but her instincts were making her lay there and take it.

David was lost in the feeling of being inside Charlotte. His own pleasure was what drove him and in that instant she became his doll to do with as he pleased.

\------------------------------------------------

Sherlock spotted a door that was open and ran through it into another hallway. "Charlotte! Where are you!?" He kept calling.

John was right behind him. "Charlotte! Answer me! Charlotte!"

Both parents frantically calling their child, listening for even the smallest sound hoping she would call back to them.

Sherlock heard something that sounded like crying and moaning. "John! Listen."

Both of them were dead silent and then John heard it. "That's Charlotte crying!"

They both ran down the hallway following the noises as they got louder. When they turned the corner to where the sound was the loudest Sebastian was standing in front of a door just smiling.

"Hello boys." Sebastian said.

John had enough of the games he went right up to Sebastian and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Where is my daughter you son of a bitch!"

Sebastian laughed. "You're too late. I warned you she would be mine somehow."

"What have you done with her?!" Sherlock said matching his mates rage.

Sebastian gave a wicked smile.

\------------------------------------------------

Nothing about this heat was pleasurable anymore, it was torture. It seemed that Charlottes mind finally came back to reality.

She tried pushing David off of her but his alpha nature made him so much stronger then her in that moment. He growled and held her down and thrusted into her harder.

Charlotte was weeping and then she felt the knot at the base of her opening. It had already hurt and she couldn't imagine the excruciating pain that would come with being completely full.

"David." She said hoping to get through to him "Please..."

In response David took what was his and plunged his knot through.

Charlotte screamed.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Both parents hearts stopped at thier child's screams.

John turned and was about to give Sebastian the beating of a lifetime but in the blink of an eye Sebastian reached for John gun that was tucked away in his pants and shot himself.

In shock John let go and Sebastian's body fell to the ground.

With shaky hands Sherlock tried to open the door Sebastian was standing in front of. When the door wouldn't budge he let out a scream of frustration "This damn door won't open!" 

John having no patience to find the key and still consumed by alpha rage kicked down the door.

Inside they found their daughter naked and shivering but on top of her was a boy who they had never seen and was also naked.

John moved forward to pull him off of her but then the scent of heat hit him and he realised he couldn't interfere. 

Sherlock's heart sank he could smell it too but there was another sent he could smell one that he wished with all his might was not true. 

The scent of a newly bonded couple.


	15. Love, Our Life Is Over

After David's knot went down he slowly pulled out of Charlotte. John and Sherlock left the room to give the two of them some privacy.

David felt disappointed and disgusted with what he had become. "I'm sorry Charlotte." He said as he handed her, her clothes.

Charlotte was crying and just nodded her head. When she tried to stand to put on her pants she found out it hurt too much. "Get my Dad?" She asked.

When David was dressed he agreed silently and went out the door. "Um....Charlotte wants her Dad...it seems she can't get dressed by herself." 

Sherlock went in without a word and shut the door behind him leaving John and David alone.

It spoke to John's character immensely that he didn't immediately throttle the boy. Although he was waiting to see what kind of damage was done to his daughter to find out how he should punish him.

Sherlock saw Charlotte crying on the floor and sat next to her. "Hey..."

Charlotte looked up and held on to him. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Sherlock wrapped her in his arms and started crying along with her. "No, my darling. This is not your fault in anyway, shape, or form."

Charlotte started weeping hysterically. "I...can't put....on my p-pants."

"That's okay. I can help it's nothing I haven't done before. Can you stand?"

She shook her head "It hurts too much."

Sherlock's heart broke at his daughter admission. He slowly helped her get dressed. "I think we're going to need to go to the hospital...it looks like you tore."

Charlotte didn't want to go anywhere without her parents and Sherlock immediately deduced her worry. "It's okay. I won't leave your side the entire time. We'll just get Papa to carry you out alright?" Charlotte just nodded her head. "John? Could you come in here please?"

John was just giving David the death stare but immediately went into the room when his name was called. "Yes?" He said gently.

Sherlock looked up "Can you carry Charlotte out? We're going to need an ambulance."

If it wasn't for his daughters needs he would have turned back around and killed the boy. Instead he gently lifted Charlotte up in his arms "I got you princess." He said.

Sherlock followed them out of the room and David quietly followed them.

\---------------------------------------------------

Charlotte had ended up needing stitches and was currently sleeping after all the medication they had given her.

Sherlock wouldn't let go of Charlotte's hand, his eyes never leaving her.

David was currently waiting in the waiting room. When he tried to go in the room with them John just growled and slammed the door in his face.

John kept a watchful eye over his family. Finally breaking the silence he said "I broke my promise."

"What?" Sherlock asked his gaze still on Charlotte.

"I promised that I would always be there when she needed me but when she needed me most I failed her."

Sherlock stayed quiet. "We both did. If I had been a little more clever we could have found her sooner and if I had just told you about Moran perhaps this would have never happened."

John went over and gently kissed his daughters head. "I'm gonna have to go talk to that boy."

"I suppose so. Did you want to do it together?"

"No. I think it's best I do it myself."

Sherlock finally looked at John when he came around and kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

\------------------------------------------------

David was staring up at the ceiling filled with guilt and worry. When he saw John headed his direction he immediately sat up straight.

"You. Up." John said.

David obeyed and when John started walking away he took that as a cue to follow him.

John lead them into his office. He locked the door behind him and sat down in his office chair. "Sit." He said pointing to the chair.

Once again David obeyed without hesitation. John and David sat in silence for awhile and the longer they did, the longer David's fear grew.

Breaking the silence John started to use his Captain voice "So...not only are you bonded to my daughter, you raped her in the process, after the fact you helped kidnap her. Give me one good reason I shouldn't snap you like a twig."

"I don't know sir." He really didn't.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Jesus." John said in a moment of sympathy. He quickly recovered from it and his voice became stern again. "What do you want to see happen?"

David shrugged. "I know it may not seem like it but...I do love Charlotte."

John couldn't take it anymore and lunged at David. He grabbed his collar and pulled him so close there noses almost touched. "Love?! You little bastard! Because of you my daughter needed stitches! How it that love?!"

David started crying out of pure fear. "I swear I didn't want to bond with her. I know we're too young. My dad said if we didn't he'd kill her though and in that moment I couldn't help myself. Please sir! You have to believe me."

John let go of the boy and took a deep breath. "When Charlotte wakes up her Dad and I are going to talk to her WITHOUT you. You're bonded and there's nothing much we can do about that but Charlotte makes the decisions."

Trying to wipe his tears but failing because more kept coming David nodded his head. "I'm really sorry. I know it's stupid but...technically now...Charlottes all the family I have left."

John felt parental sympathy for the boy and couldn't help pull him into his arms and hug him. David was surprised by it and held on to John mourning for his dad, the life he'd thought he'd have, and Charlotte. John didn't even care that there were tear stains on his shirt.

\------------------------------------------------

Charlotte began to stir and opened her eyes. Sherlock smiled at her hoping she would find some sort of comfort from it. "Well hello my beautiful baby. How are you feeling?"

Charlotte didn't have the energy to do much. "I'm sore."

Sherlocks face fell and wiped away a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "I know darling."

"Where's David?" She asked.

Sherlock was surprised that she wanted to know. "Papa is talking to him."

Charlotte sighed "I'm still very angry at him but...it wasn't his fault."

Sherlock shushed her "You don't need to worry about it just yet. When your father gets back we'll talk to you."

Charlotte stayed quiet for a moment "I'm a bonded omega now..."

"Yes" Sherlock said quietly.

"What happens now?" The tears starting to form.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "We take it one day at a time. It's all we can do."

Charlotte nodded her head.

\-------------------------------------------------

John and David walked back to Charlotte's room. "Stay here." He said to David gently who agreed.

John walked into the room and was surprised to find Charlotte awake. "Hey princess."

"Hi." She said.

John went over to the end and kissed her forehead "I know it's not something that's very pleasant but we need to talk about what's going to happen from here."

Charlotte sighed "I'm very angry with him but..." Charlotte was scared of what her parents would think "I still really like him and...well...it wasn't really his fault his Dad made him do it."

"I know David told me." John said.

Charlotte nodded her head "We're all he has left and....I think he should live with us..."

John wasn't surprised this was his daughters answer. "Alright but there's going to be some ground rules. We're going to try and keep your life the same as possible. We'll discuss that later but right now David is outside did you what to see him?"

Charlotte nodded her head and John went to go open the door.

David walked in carefully and headed towards the bed. "Hi pipsqueak. Are you feeling better?"

Charlotte grinned at the nickname. "A little."

"I'm sorry." He said taking her hand and sitting on the bed.

"I know." Everyone in the room stayed quiet and after awhile Charlotte fell back asleep with David laying next to her.

John and Sherlock just watched the pair. "We have a son now." Sherlock said.

"Yep." John replied.

"Hope there's not a grandchild in there too."

That was John's worst fear at the moment. "I know. She's already been through enough trauma the last thing she needs is a baby."

"Are you going to be okay with him living with us?"

John took a deep breath "I'll never be okay with it but Charlotte's right. We're all he has left, we can't just throw him out on the street."

Sherlock took John's hand and squeezed it. Both parents gaze never leaving the sleeping kids.


	16. One More Night of Nothing But Tears

When Charlotte was released from the hospital they all headed back to Baker St. Mycroft had David's thing delivered and Mrs. Hudson was a blubbering mess trying to organise everything for the family.

Charlotte needed help going up the steps which all three of the boys helped her with. The pain medication she was on helped but it still was a trial to walk.

Once they got in the flat they helped her up to the room so she could rest awhile and the boys headed back downstairs.

John threw some blankets at David. "You may be a bonded couple but you're going to sleep on the couch. I don't want you and my daughter doing any of that stuff."

David just nodded and stared at the ground. It was different for him to be in this sort of position. Besides the occasional demands his Dad pretty much left him to do as he pleased. 

As David started setting up the couch for himself, Sherlock started making tea. It was a pleasant distraction from the intruder in their household and the ever awaiting fight John and he would have. So far though John didn't show any signs of anger towards him, probably due to his anger towards his new son-in-law.

Sherlock looked at the calendar and realised Charlotte would of had ballet practice tonight. Due to his stupidity towards this his daughter had to miss out on her favourite activity. He sighed at his thoughts and called her instructor he also figured this would be a good time to call the kids school to let them know they'd be out for the next few days. It would be an odd awkward conversation to say the least.

David sat on the couch quietly afraid to touch or do anything. 

"Tea?"

The question pulled him out of his thoughts. "What?" He looked over at Sherlock who was in the kitchen.

Sherlock gave a frustrated sigh. "You might as well know now I hate slow thinkers. In this household you need to keep your eyes and ears open. Just because you unjustly humped my daughter and are not in this family by blood does not mean you get a free pass, so again I'll ask slowly for your small mind, do....you....want....tea?"

David was shocked at the rant that was given him and took a moment to process the question. "Um....yes please." He went to the kitchen and say down at the table with Sherlock.

"Surprised you said yes considering you don't care for tea." Sherlock said.

"How...how did you know?" David asked.

"Your lip became tight when I made the suggestion, meaning that you already have a memory of a bitter taste, you're currently watching the pot as if it will explode, not a giant leap to come to the conclusion you don't care for it."

David looked like he knew he was in trouble. "Yeah...guess I was just trying to impress. Stupid huh?"

"Considering we're in the position that we are it wouldn't matter much if I approve of you or not."

"Guess not." They stayed quiet for awhile longer. "Juice." David said.

Sherlock gave him a questioning look.

"I prefer juice to tea." David said with a half a smile.

"I understood." 

David looked towards the hall where John was currently in the bedroom. "He hates me doesn't he?"

"Well you can imagine you're not our favourite person."

"Yeah...."

Sherlock leaned over the table towards him. "Charlotte is and will always be my baby. She is after all our only child and you and your father took away all that she was. I wanted my daughter to have a fulfilling life. What life can she expect being bonded at fifteen? If she's pregnant?"

A few tears fell down David's face. "I know. I didn't want this for either of us. I really like her and...I was caught in this web because you....well you know..."

"Excuse me?"

"Please Mr. Watson-Holmes you already hate me enough."

"I would like to know how you were going to finish that thought young man." Sherlocks voice became defensive.

"Well...you killed him...you killed Moriarty."

Sherlocks body immediately tensed. "First of all, do your research before you speak on a subject you have no first hand knowledge about. Second, Moriarty took his own life. I did not pull the trigger. In fact my plan to protect the ones I cared most about involved him not taking his own life otherwise I wouldn't of had to jump off that building and leave John."

David's eyes became wide at the story. "I'm sorry....I didn't know..."

"You have to learn David that people shape the truth into what they want it to be to justify their actions. I highly suggest you look into what really happened to James Moriarty. I also will admit I am far from a perfect person. I am not a hero or a guardian angel. I like puzzles and solving crimes and I'm very good at what I do. The only thing I have ever felt love for is my family, John and Charlotte. I will go to any lengths to ensure their happiness. Even if that means taking in the boy who raped my daughter."

David blushed out of complete embarrassment of being reminded about what he had done. "I've just been taught one thing for so long...I honestly don't even know how to be a good alpha. God forbid if I got my own kid on the way."

"For your sake I hope you don't. Any grandchild from you I would assume would need immense teaching."

David giggled at that. "What do we do now?"

Sherlock sighed. "We continue with life as best as we can. For your own safety though I wouldn't cross my mate. He may act tame but believe me, you do not want to anger him."

"I kind of figured that." All of the sudden exhaustion hit him hard. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yes, it's been quiet a long few days." Both of them stand up. "Good night David."

David sat down on the couch. "Good night....and um....thanks."

Sherlock nodded his head and went into his room.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next few days pass with intense silence mostly due to the fact Charlotte was recovering but it seemed the entire household was avoiding all issues.

David was able to look up who the real Moriarty was and it felt like his world had been crushed. With a heavy heart he went upstairs to Charlotte's room where she was doing simple ballet exercises so her body could still stay conditioned.

When David walked in he flopped on her bed and Charlotte became a little worried. "Are you alright?"

David sat up. "Everything I knew to be true is a lie..."

Having had enough stretching for the time being carefully sat down next to David. "Meaning?"

David looked at her "The guy my Dad had me look up to was a maniac....I was trained to be just like him....I realise in my own sick twisted way I did become him and I hate it."

Charlotte took David's hand. "I don't know what to say..."

David looked at Charlotte. "Neither do I."

\------------------------------------------------

Although they were a united front you could tell things were tense between John and Sherlock. Sherlock learned to tread lightly around his mate and for the first and only time in his life was the peace keeper between everyone and damned if he would break that cycle.

John felt angry and sad all the time. He would daydream about taking Charlotte and living in peace and solitude but he knew it would kill Sherlock if he did. The man may have been an arsehole but he didn't deserve to have his daughter taken away.

John couldn't help but feel betrayed after all this though. If Sherlock could lie to him about something like this for years what else was he hiding? Suspicion became his default emotion now but for their daughters sake they pretended to be alright.


	17. This Is The Moment

From what her research said, it was the earliest she could find out. Charlotte went out and bought the test herself without anyone else knowing. She hoped beyond hope that she wasn't pregnant.

Shaky hands held the test. For two minutes life ceased to exist. The last thing she wanted was to give up her promising future of a ballet dancer for some kid. Sherlock practically engrained in her mind to never be an omega statistic, being bonded and now maybe having a baby at her age was adding to the stereotype.

The omegas she knew that were her age and had alphas were always excited when they found out they were pregnant. It always seemed strange to her, then again she wasn't really raised in a typical alpha-omega environment. Usually those alphas were older too, with jobs. David was fourteen and they both were living off her parents. The last thing she wanted to do was burden her parents with another person to clothe and feed.

Two minutes. She looked down.

\-----------------------------------------------

Sherlock could tell John wanted to talk but wouldn't so he did what and good omega would do, cornered him in their room.

"What are you doing?" John said when he tried to open the bedroom door but Sherlock wouldn't leave the spot.

"You're angry." Sherlock said.

John groaned "Of course I'm angry! My daughter is bonded and we have some snot-nose fourteen year old kid living with us now! What do you want me to do?! Run down the street yelling 'hooray'!" It was a quick escalation of emotions but his patience had been growing thin for quiet some time now.

"No...you're angry with me." Sherlock said softly.

John took a deep breath. "Drop it Sherlock." He said in a steady voice and tried to move Sherlock out of the way.

Sherlock stood his ground "John...you can't just ignore this. We need to be able to talk to each other."

That did it, that was the last straw. "Wow! That is so fucking bloody rich coming from you! I thought that's the way you wanted us to be! Only sharing when we deem it absolutely necessary!" His face starting to become red with anger.

"John-"

"What Sherlock?! Going to give me some justification on why you did what you did? How long did you know exactly about Moran?! Hmm?!"

Sherlock took a bit to form the words on his mouth "A little bit after Charlotte was eight months old I found out his escape. It wasn't until she was one did I know his intentions."

John squared his shoulders and spoke in a calm voice. "Was it because I'm not alpha enough you couldn't tell me? Not man enough for you?"

"What? No John! No! I just felt it wasn't your fight! It was my mistakes and decisions that brought this on! You and Charlotte are the best things that have ever happened to me. It was one less burden I felt I could save you from."

"I don't need saving Sherlock! I need a mate that can trust me! When we bonded and put these rings on each other's fingers we stopped being two individuals and became one! Your mistakes and burdens should become mine as well and vice-versa! It's not fair to me Sherlock! She's my daughter too! Even since she was born it's like you never fully trust me with her!"

Sherlock looked ashamed "She's my baby John. What am I supposed to do?" A few blasted tears escaped his eyes.

John went over and cupped his face in his hands "Share her with me. If you did I could have done something to prevent this. The world is not for you to carry on your shoulder love. Please for once in your life let me in! Let me help! I'm here by your side for a reason! I can't trust you if you don't trust me."

Sherlock looked John in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I've lost your trust but...I'll try to do anything to get it back."

John sighed "Well that's a start. Just don't expect it to happen over night. I need some time."

Sherlock nodded his head and John embraced him. It would be a long road but he would do whatever it took for the love of his life.

The both walked out of their bedroom and into the sitting room where Charlotte was currently facing David who looked like death warmed over.

John looked between the two pale kids "Everything okay?"

Charlotte looked at her parents and walked over to them. The tears started falling "I'm sorry I let you both down..."

Sherlock instantly knew what she was talking about and felt sick. John took a second but he finally figured out what was going on. He looked at David and walked over. "You're coming with me." And dragged him out of the flat.

When they were outside he pushed David against the wall. "Listen here you little piece of shit! My daughter is carrying your kid now and you need to take care of her. Do you understand me?!"

Too scared to say anything David just nodded his head.

John's fist became tighter on David's shirt "If I have to put up with you, you better do a damn good job of making this up to my daughter."

Once again David nodded and John let go of him. After a bit David spoke in a whisper "I don't want to be a Dad."

John looked at him "Tough. You're going to be."


	18. She's Not There

The day that Charlotte had been dreading came upon her. The day she would have to go back to school. She'd been attending ballet classes but wore shawls and body warmers so she could cover her bond mark she also hadn't told them about her impending motherhood, especially when she was cast as the lead role in Giselle.

Ballet was one thing, school was another. People talked and word had gone around that Charlotte had been kidnapped but no one knew she was bonded to David and she hoped to keep that secret as long as possible.

Holding her head high and looking at David who gave her a smile they walked in together. The first class of the day went smoothly enough and then the need to throw up hit her. She excused herself and practically ran to the bathroom.

A few rounds of seeing last nights meal come up she finally felt okay to go back out. When she got out of the stall she spots a girl named Chloe standing outside the stalls. Chloe was very jealous of Charlotte's popularity and she was probably the one person that actually disliked Charlotte.

"What's the matter with you Miss Perfect?" She said as Charlotte washed her hands trying to ignore her. "Got sick of being so amazing all the time?" 

Charlotte was not really in the mood for childish games. The last thing she wanted was someone trying to get on her nerves when she was throwing up her stomach. "Could you just shut up and leave me alone?" 

Charlotte tried to head out the door but before she could Chloe grabbed her by the arm and pulled the collar down on her shirt. "Oi what's that?!"

Charlotte yanked herself out of the hold and readjusted herself "Nothing! It's not any of your business!"

"Oh my god! It's a bond mark!"

Charlotte pushed the girl back slightly. "I told you it's not any of your business!"

Chloe reached for her again "So little miss goody-goody became an omega slut? That why you were throwing up? Got a little bun in the oven?"

"I said knock it off!" She tried getting in her face to intimidate the girl.

"Woah just wait until I tell everybody. You'll be names slut of the year."

"Just back off and keep out of my life!" Charlotte stormed out of the bathroom before Chloe could say anything further.

\-------------------------------------------------

When it was lunch Charlotte just wanted to hang out with her friends just to have some reminder that her life hadn't completely changed. 

She walked over to set her things down in the open space by Cynthia but was blocked off. "What's wrong?" Charlotte said suprised.

All the girls glared at her and Cynthia narrowed her eyes "Sorry Charlotte. Sluts can't sit with us."

Charlotte was taken back by the words. "What do you mean? I'm not a slut. You guys are my friends, you know me."

Brittany spoke up. "We thought we did but that bond mark you're trying to hide says differently. Besides we have nothing in common now that you're pregnant."

Cynthia stood up. "I was always warned about omegas. Did you get hot and heavy? Beg for it? All omegas do, don't they? Thank God the rest of us are betas and can lead a normal life and not spread our legs for anyone available."

Charlotte had tears in her eyes. "Please, it's me. You guys are my friends." She looked around the table hoping someone would come to her aid. When she locked eyes with Amy, Amy quickly looked down at the floor with some shame. Charlotte looked down at the floor. "Please I need someone on my side."

Suddenly an alpha boy came up behind her and pinched her butt. "Like it like that, don't you omega?" 

Another alpha boy threw a half a sandwich at her. "Omega whore!"

People all around started laughing at her expense and shouting whore and slut at her. Charlotte felt like she was glued to the floor and couldn't do anything but listen to the taunts and cry.

"Leave her alone!" A voice behind her said and wrapped his arms around her. Charlotte looked to see who it was and was suprised it was David. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! This is Charlotte! The person who is willing to help anybody out at a moments notice!"

"Yeah, she helped you out didn't she David?" The alpha boy said that pinched Charlotte behind. "Got a good fucking and now giving you a kid? Let me know if you need any help putting another baby in her."

Once again everyone started laughing and David launched at the other alpha and bared his teeth. The area became immediately quiet. "You watch what you say about my omega. Don't think for a second that just because we're young I'm not protective over my kid and mate."

The boys eyes got big. "Oi, mate. We're just having a bit of fun."

"Go have fun at someone else's expense!" He said backing up. Everyone turned away and continued what they were doing and David grabbed Charlottes hand to lead her to an empty table. He sat her stuff down then got close to her wiping a few stray tears off her face. "I'm sorry pipsqueak. You okay?"

Charlotte nodded her head but it quickly turned into a shake. "No....I'm not. I thought they were my friends. They've known I was an omega and it's never bothered then before. Me being bonded and pregnant is not some contagious disease!"

David sighed "I know. People are idiots. Forget them." He pulled Charlotte closer and kissed the top of her head. Strangely it was exactly what she needed.

\------------------------------------------------

Charlotte couldn't be more grateful it was time for ballet practice. The show opened in a month in a half and if she was going to have to quit because of the baby, at least she was going out with the lead role and before she would get big.

Sherlock watched his daughter put on her pointe shoes, he could probably do it as well as she could by now, he never missed one of her dance classes. He had heard about what had happened and was happy the she had a place to forget about it.

When she walked into the rehearsal studio all the girls looked at her. Charlotte's ballet instructor Ms. Alicia walked over to her with a concerned face. "Charlotte may I talk to you?"

Charlotte locked eyes with her Dad who was watching what was going on. "Okay."

Sherlock took that as his que and waited by the instructors office door since he knew they would be going there.

Ms. Alicia was surprised to see him standing there. "Oh Mr. Watson-Holmes. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, she was an idiot. "You very well know I have never missed one of Charlottes instructions. When you pulled my daughter out of your tightly scheduled rehearsal I figured it was something you'd like to say to me as well."

Ms. Alicia looked frightened for half a second them composed herself. "Very well then, if you two could sit down." She said as she opened the door showing them the couch she had placed in her office. 

The both sat and Charlotte could feel her heart beat faster. Only when you had to receive bad news did you ever come into this office.

Ms. Alicia sat behind her desk. "Charlotte... Mr. Watson-Holmes I have been informed that Charlotte has now been bonded."

Sherlock sat up straighter. "Yes, and I don't think that's any of your concern. Plenty of professional ballet dancers are bonded as well."

"Well that's not the whole of it. It has also come to my attention that you, Charlotte, are...expecting."

Charlotte's stomach dropped. She was going to be sick. "Yes....I am."

Ms. Alicia looked down at her hands. "Charlotte, you are one of my star pupils. You were going to go far with your talent. But as you know pregnant dancers are not sought after, as well I will not have you ruin the reputation of this school." Ms. Alicia suddenly looked bold. "Charlotte, you are here by dismissed from your role and you are no longer welcome at this ballet school."

It hurt to breath all the sudden. Her worst nightmares were coming true. "What?"

Ms. Alicia held her face firm and Sherlock had enough and stood up. "My daughter is not tainting the school just because she's bonded. The performance opens in a little over a month! My daughter is the best dancer you have."

Ms. Alicia stood up. "I know you're upset Mr. Watson-Holmes but I will not have the reputation of my school being thrashed because I have allowed a pregnant fifteen year-old omega to dance the lead."

Sherlock was about to deduce her within an inch of her life but Charlotte grabbed his arm. "Let's just go home Daddy." she said in a shaky voice.

\---------------------------------------------------

That night Charlotte curled up in a ball under her covers and sobbed. This wasn't fair! It was one thing to be bonded but this baby was ruining her life! How could a kid be worth this?

She wished that she wasn't pregnant, that she never met David, even went as far as to wish she never was born. 

Charlotte barricaded herself in her room and neither John nor Sherlock could get her to come out.

Charlotte was hoping that if she's lay in bed long enough that's she would just cease to exist. A warm body curled up around her. "Hey Charlotte. Your Papa surprisingly let me in."

Charlotte turned around to face David. "It's not fair! I don't want to have a baby David! My stupid omega gene put me in heat and then you got me pregnant. They won't allow me to dance, my friends hate me, and every morning I wake up and I throw up! I just wish this baby would go away!"

David looked at her with sad eyes. "I know this is all my fault Charlotte. But...don't blame the baby. To tell you the truth....I've started to come around to the idea."

"It's just your fucking alpha pride."

"No, it's not. I was scared shitless when you told me you were pregnant now....I realise I can give this kid a better life then I had. Raise it to look at the world differently other then revenge. To actually hug it when it needs someone instead of shrugging it off and only picking it up when it needs it. I want us to be parents like your parents are, supportive, caring, and would drop kick anyone that would dare hurt you. Trust me I know that first hand. The point is Charlotte I know that we're young and incredibly unprepared for it but I'm looking forward to having a little you and me."

Charlotte listened and in someway it made her feel better but her true love was ballet and she was loosing it. Having no energy to express more of her worries she just laid her head on David's chest.

David wrapped his arms around her. Comforting someone was a fairly new skill but then he thought of a time when he was very little and it was the one and only time his Dad comforted him. He sang him a song so David decided to try. 

"You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road   
And I'll be in Scotland before you  
But me and my true love will never meet again   
On the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond"

Charlotte listened and found comfort in the sad song. Soon enough she closed her eyes with David right beside her.


	19. Make This Lovers Moment Last

A few days pass and still it gets no better. Charlotte tries to stay active and practices ballet in her room but it just makes her sad. The morning sickness has changed into all day sickness and her mood swings are through the roof.

To John's distaste unfortunately the only one that can comfort her is David. David will go into her room at night and lay in bed with her until she is fully asleep. That seems to be the only time where Charlotte is even remotely happy.

Sherlock and John left on a case leaving Charlotte and David alone in the flat for the first time.

"Now remember if you two get into any funny business I'll know." John said sternly.

"Oh God John, she's already pregnant what else can happen?" Sherlock said annoyed.

John glared at Sherlock. "I don't care. You" he said pointing at David. "Hands off my daughter. Got that?"

David stood up straighter "Yes sir."

They all said their goodbyes and soon the kids were alone.

"So.." David said trying to break the silence "What do we do know?"

"I don't really know. My parents always took me to crime scenes so I've never really been in the position." Charlotte said.

David thought for a second. "You know we've never had an official date."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeah because the last time we went on one is the reason we're like this."

David looked down. "Well maybe I can make it up to you?"

Charlotte gave him a hard look. "That's nice of you David but I'm in no mood. I think I'll just go lay down." She turned to head upstairs.

"Wait!" He said stopping her. "Can I at least try?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm still going to go lay down in the mean time." Then she headed upstairs.

David took a deep breath. Well shit. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly an idea came to him and he got to work.

\------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte...." Someone was whispering and shaking her shoulder. "Charlotte...wake up."

Charlotte groaned and turned "I swear to God David if you're not dying I'll kill you and add your ashes to my Dad's collection."

David rolled his eyes "Come downstairs."

Charlotte sat up in bed "Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. 

She grumpily got up and went downstairs. "David I just want to go back..." She was met with a blanket on the floor with spaghetti and bread in bowls and two candles were lit. "What on earth?"

David smiled "I told you I'd give it a try. Your parents left some money for dinner so I ordered spaghetti since I heard you say you were craving it. It's not much but.." he shrugged his shoulders "it's what I could come up with.

The food smelled good and she just nodded and sat on the floor. "So I'm guessing we're having a picnic?"

David sat across from her "Well your Dad's experiments are on the table and I was too scared to move anything so I decided we could eat on the floor."

Charlotte couldn't help but feel flattered "Thank you. This is surprisingly nice. But don't count on getting lucky, my Papa was very clear on that."

David chuckled "Don't worry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

They ate their dinner and talked and laughed. It was nice to be relaxed instead of feeling tense all the time. It was the first time Charlotte had smiled since the kidnapping.

During their dinner an unexpected visitor came through the door. "When the cats are away the mice will play won't they?"

Charlotte and David jumped at the voice and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Hi Uncle Mycroft."

"Hello Charlotte. I see you parents have left you alone for the evening. Are you behaving yourself young man?"

David had stood up when he realised it was one of Charlottes relatives. "Yes sir. I haven't touched your niece at all. I was just trying to do something nice for her."

Mycroft gave him a sly smile "I'm sure."

Charlotte got up off the floor and went to hug her uncle. "Did Daddy and Papa send you to spy on me?" She said stepping back and looking at her uncle.

"No, actually I came to give you some news. I heard through the grape vine that you were cut from your role of Giselle."

Charlotte looked sad "Yes...my instructor said she didn't want a pregnant omega dancing the lead. Can't say I blame her." She covered her stomach. This was upsetting, for a bit there she'd managed to forget she was pregnant now she was reminded of it again.

Mycroft patted his niece's shoulders "Well I'm here to inform you that you should be expecting a full apology tomorrow with the offer of taking up your role again."

Charlotte looked at him with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

Mycroft suddenly looked bored by the topic. "I merely reminded your instructor that you were the best dancer her school had to offer and it would be a shame for a talent like that to slip through the cracks."

A sudden joy swept over her but was quickly crushed. "That's sweet of you Uncle Mycroft but it doesn't change the fact they don't want me there. Besides it's probably for the best I'll have to quit dance sooner or later because of the baby."

"Do you honestly think I'd let my niece give up the thing she loves most?" He said stepping closer to her. "I know that your ballet school would have to push you out eventually so that's why after your production I have arranged for you to take private lessons from the head choreographer at the London Ballet Company. They owe me a favour and are fully aware of your condition. This way you'll have an in to jump start your career as a dancer." 

Charlotte squealed and practically jumped on Mycroft. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh Uncle Mycroft this is the best thing I've heard in awhile. Are you sure though they won't mind taking a pregnant omega though?"

"Well you'll have to understand Charlotte that productions for you will be out of the question for awhile but this way you'll be able to keep up with your studies and when you're ready, be able to audition for the company and be a part of their cast."

Charlotte wanted to cry she was so happy "This is so wonderful isn't it David?" She said turning to him with a big smile on her face.

David wanted to be happy for her so he put on a fake smile "Yeah...that's really great Charlotte."

Charlotte could tell something was wrong but she was too excited and happy to care. "Thank you so much Uncle Mycroft!"

Mycroft smiled at her "Think nothing of it. Now with your permission I'll leave you two to you dinner. Goodnight."

Charlotte gave him one last hug "Good night." She said as she closed the door. The big smile never left her face "This is so perfect David! My dreams of becoming a professional ballerina are so close I can taste them. I also get to dance the lead in Giselle still. Imagine the way the London Ballet Company will look at me after that!"

David just nodded his head and went to pick up the leftovers that were on the blanket "Yeah Charlotte I'm really happy for you." His tone not matching his words.

Charlotte gave him a puzzled look "What's wrong?"

David shrugged "Don't you think it's best if you held off on dancing for a bit until the baby is a little older? It's going to need it's mum."

Charlotte quickly became angry "You know I've been working my entire life for this David! I'm not giving up on my dream!"

David sighed "I just don't want you abandoning our kid just because you're chasing some fantasy."

Charlotte pushed David hard "Fantasy?! I've wanted nothing more then to dance the rest of my life! I'm not going to abandon our kid but I can't just sit and let life pass me by! I've wanted to be a ballerina for as long as I can remember and I don't think it's abandonment if I'm working towards something that can better all our lives!"

David was angry now too. "How the hell is you becoming a ballerina bettering our lives?!"

"One of us has to have a job and make money idiot! I don't want to live off my parents the rest of our lives!"

"I'm the alpha! If any one is going to be making money and have a career it's me! You are going to stay home and take care of our children like an omega is supposed to do!" His voice rising with each word.

Charlotte headed towards the stairs "Like hell I am! I have my own life that I want to do something with! Not sit around watching the telly, cleaning the house, and popping out a baby every time you fuck me!" She started to stomp up the stairs.

"Charlotte get back here!" David yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"No!" She said once she got to her door. "You don't own me! I'll do what I want, when I want! You're just going to have to deal with that." She slammed the door to her room.

David just yelled in frustration. She didn't understand that he felt useless when his omega would have a career starting and he wouldn't. His alpha pride cringed at the idea of watching his mate do something with her life while he just sat idly by.

He knew deep down he was happy for her. Charlotte had worked very hard to get to this point but what good of an alpha was he if he couldn't help provide for his family. He had never thought about what he wanted to do but it looked like he was going to have to start.

He would apologise to Charlotte for his behaviour later, right now he just wanted to wallow in his own self pity.


	20. Shall We Dance?

Charlotte was having her last costume fitting before opening night which was two weeks away. The costume designer was struggling a little with the ties on the back of the costume. "This is getting difficult to tie Charlotte. You know the rule, you need to fit the costume not the other way around." She said with a hotty air.

Charlotte sighed, she could barely breath as it was. She started showing and while it was a small curve it was like watching all the diets and exercise to keep herself fit were going to waist. "I know. It'll fit perfectly by opening night. I promise."

The costume designer gave her a questioning look "It better. Nobody likes a tubby dancer."

Charlotte winced at the words but she knew they were true. Her partner Simeon was already having trouble swiftly lifting her and after rehearsal told her to loose some weight before she crushed him.

She went over diets in her head that she tried before but she knew they wouldn't be effective. Her eating habits were fairly normal nothing too drastic but she had to loose at least five pounds in two weeks and there was only one way she could guarantee that would happen. The ballerinas diet.

Charlotte had tried this only once before when she was about thirteen years old. It consisted of not eating at all just strictly drinking water and if any food were to accidentally pass your lips you would just force yourself to throw up. 

It didn't last long, after three days of this cycle John had caught on to what she was doing then proceeded to give her a lecture about how it was dangerous and if this is what she would do for ballet then he would have no problem pulling her out of it. Nothing would be worth her health.

She had promised him she'd never do it again but now she was desperate. She would have seven months to recover from the two weeks of putting her body through the strict diet. It was just two weeks and then never again.

\-------------------------------------------------

The first day was always the hardest, especially when you have three boys making sure you're taking care of yourself. Also the fact that John's pancakes were especially delicious. 

Charlotte lied easily saying the her morning sickness was getting to her and picked up an apple instead that she had no intention of eating. David and her were still on rocky terms but it was slowly getting better. He'd hadn't really apologised but she never really expected one.

Lunch time at school was easy to get away with. Sherlock still packed her a lunch everyday so all she would have to do is throw it away. Her stomach would rumble but it was a very small price to fit into the costume. After all nobody likes a tubby dancer.

Dinner was a little harder to get away with. John had brought home take out and they would all sit at the kitchen table together. Charlotte poked at her food but never brought it to her lips.

"Is something wrong with the meal?" Sherlock asked her.

"No Daddy. I'm just not very hungry at the moment." She lied.

John pointed his fork at her plate. "Just eat a little bit princess, you have to get more nutrients now then you used too."

The word nutrients were just a fancy way of saying calories and those calories were extra fat that she didn't need. Never the less just too appease the eyes that were locked on her she ate a few bites.

David stared at Charlotte he knew something was up but couldn't really put his finger on it. 

Later that night when Charlotte was ready for bed and David came in to lay down with her for awhile like he had the past month decided to bring it up. "You okay pipsqueak?"

Charlotte avoided eye contact "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You're lying." David said bluntly.

Charlotte gave him an offended glare. "No I'm not, and who are you to know when I am or not?"

"I'm you're mate. Something is up that you're not telling me about."

Charlotte crossed her arms and looked at David straight in the eye. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from rehearsals. I get this way before a performance. Happy now?"

David knew that wasn't the truth but decided it wasn't worth the fight. He laid down on her bed and Charlotte laid on her side. David's hand went to her stomach and he gently glided over it. Each stroke of his hand mocking the inches she had gained.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was a lot harder then she remembered it being. Dizzy spells and headaches were a common occurrence but she hid her suffering well. She decided that just water may not be the best so she decided to let herself cheat with one glass of juice in the morning. 

Even though it was hard it was paying off after only three days she had already lost a pound. It was sweet relief to see the scale go down instead of up. Just a little while longer, it would be worth it all.

\--------------------------------------------------

One week into it and sleepiness was added into the symptoms. She felt weak and irritable but when she went to rehearsals the other day she was complimented on how light her movements were compared to just a week ago and she was even more sold on her decision to do this.

Simeon said that the lifts were easier and apologised for his behaviour a little over a week ago. "Whatever you're doing Charlotte, it's working. Keep it up." He said giving her a smile.

She would too, damned if she wouldn't be the perfect size by opening night.

\--------------------------------------------------

One night when David was laying down with her he noticed her stomach was a little tighter which was a little concerning. "You feeling okay Charlotte?"

Charlotte could barely keep her eyes open. "What? Yeah I'm fine."

David let Charlotte go to sleep and when she did he went downstairs. Sherlock was out tying up some loose ends on a case he had just finished so it was just John sitting at his desk on his laptop.

David decided to be brave and approach John. "Excuse me....Doctor Watson-Holmes?"

John tried to hold back his irritation at the boy and turned to him. "Yes?"

"Um..." David tried to gulp down his fear of the man. "I think there might be something wrong with Charlotte. She's weak and tired all the time and I haven't really seen her eat much. Tonight when I um....noticed her stomach it looked a little smaller then what it was awhile ago."

John listened to the boy's concern but quickly came to a conclusion "Pregnancy can do weird things to a person especially one that's as stressed as Charlotte. During performance time she gets a little crazy. It should pass." He said as he turned back to his laptop now clearly done talking to the boy. "Is that all?"

No, that wasn't all but taking the hint that John no longer wanted to talk to him just nodded and said "Thanks." before he laid down on the sofa thinking about Charlotte.

\------------------------------------------------

Opening night. The costume designer was finished up tying the back of the costume. "Congratulations Charlotte. It fits like a glove, you even have a little wiggle room."

Charlotte felt relief, she had done it. "Thank you. I've been working really hard." She said proudly.

The costume designer actually smiled at her "I can tell. Break a leg out there tonight." 

Charlotte gave her a smile and walked to peak outside the curtain. Right in the front was her parents and David. Sitting behind them she saw Molly, Greg, and Mycroft all coming to witness her last performance for awhile.

Simeon came up behind her. "You ready?"

Charlotte looked at him "Ready as I'll ever be." When he walked away she shook her hands trying to get all the nervousness out then her stomach rumbled. "Sh.." She said to it. "I know you're hungry but we just have to get through this. Okay?" She placed her hand on her stomach. For a brief moment she felt bad for depriving the little being inside of her from proper nourishment for the past two weeks but quickly decided it would be well worth it.

\---------------------------------------------------

The first act went okay but as soon as the curtains closed for intermission Charlotte practically ran to the dressing room. She was really shaky and out of breath. It was becoming hard to focus.

She grabbed a box of juice she hid in her dance bag and slowly sipped on it. "Just a little longer." She said to her stomach and then 'places' were called.

When it was time for the Pas de Duex between Giselle and her love Charlotte though she was going to die. She stumbled a bit, missed her balance, but didn't give up. It was almost over, almost through.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime it ended. Charlotte wanted to cry tears of joy she was so grateful. She went to take her last bow but her eyes quickly locked on to David. He knew she wasn't doing well.

When the curtain closed again everyone came up to her and congratulated her on how well she did. She gave a shaky smile and whet to go look for her family and demand that they go somewhere to eat.

As she headed out though her legs gave out on her and the world went black.

\--------------------------------------------------

She woke up in a hospital with an IV drip attached to her. She looked down at her bed and Sherlock was on one side sleeping with his head against the bed holding her hand while David was sleeping on the other side more towards her feet. 

When she looked she noticed John wasn't there but not wanting to disturb the two sleeping forms, just simply laid perfectly still.  
Everything was a blur, she remembered feeling really weak and taking a bow but after that nothing. All she could think of how much trouble she was going to be in.

John walked in with a few containers containing sandwiches and crisps. The two of them locked eyes and John set down the items and went over to the bed. His eyes were full of concern but his face full of anger. "What were you thinking young lady?"

Charlotte looked ashamed "I needed to fit into my costume. It was the only way I could think of."

John crossed his arms slowly counting to ten. "I warned you about doing this Charlotte and you deliberately disobeyed me. But this time you not only put yourself at risk you put your baby at risk. You're lucky it didn't die with your stupidity. It's heartbeat had dropped really low."

Charlotte started crying "I'm sorry."

John sighed "I know this isn't what you wanted princess but it's time for you to understand your life is not just yours anymore. You have a responsibility not only to your baby but to your mate. Do you know he was worried sick about you? When he tried to tell me something was up I ignored him. But he is your mate Charlotte you have to take into consideration his feelings."

Charlotte just nodded "It's just so hard Papa."

John pushed her hair out of her face. "I know. It's just been you and us for so long and your Dad and I spoiled you absolutely rotten, something I do not regret. You're our first love but princess it's time to grow up and start to take into consideration those around you."

When Charlotte looked away from John's eyes she saw that Sherlock was awake, as well as David and they were all looking at her. 

"I know it's not ideal Charlotte but it's the truth." Sherlock spoke.

David got up and placed a gently kiss on her forehead "I'm here for you pipsqueak."


	21. Is All My Dreaming At An End?

Charlottes groaned. The damn thing wouldn't stop for two seconds to give her a moments peace. Once the baby started moving it was like it was hopped up on sugar all the time.

Pregnancy sucked. It was hot, gross, and uncomfortable. The only time it was slightly bearable was when David would talk to her stomach but she wrote that off as omega instincts.

More kicks were given and Charlotte wanted to cry. "Make it stop!" She shouted.

Sherlock was sitting at the table doing an experiment. His darling child was starting to get on his nerves. "I'm sorry Charlotte there's nothing I can do. Just be glad your child is moving."

Charlotte humphed "I just wish it would give me a break."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "You know when I was pregnant with you I rather enjoyed feeling you move. Actually if I recall it would make your father all the more sexually attracted to me."

"Ew." Charlotte said.

"It's the truth. I'm sure once you get the gender screening today you'll be all that more grateful at least knowing what's inside there."

"Yeah..." Charlotte stood up and went over to the kitchen. "Daddy? What do you want it to be?"

Sherlocks looked up from his experiment "You want to know what I want it to be?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Well it is your first grandchild, with the way it's going so far it's probably going to be your last too so I was just curious."

Sherlock thought for a second. It hadn't really hit him until now that he was going to be a grandparent. Grandparents were old and retired like his parents, not running around London looking for the bloodiest murder scene. "I really don't have an opinion."

"Well what did you want me to be?"

Sherlock smirked a little at the memory "To be honest I didn't really give it that much thought until your father brought it up. He wanted a boy so I just went with that. We were both happy though when we got the news that you were a girl."

"David wants a boy..." Charlotte said looking down.

Sherlock could see the discomfort in his daughters eyes "What do you want?" 

Charlotte shrugged "I don't know. I guess because I really wish I wasn't pregnant that I don't really care what I get." Charlotte looked at Sherlock. "Is that bad of me to think?"

Sherlock sighed "No, darling. It isn't. You were thrust into this pregnancy and bond that no one will blame you for feeling that way."

"It's just....David is so excited. I just don't understand his enthusiasm for the baby. We're kids ourselves how on earth are we supposed to be parents?"

"I can honestly say, for once in my life I really don't know." He said sadly.

Charlotte scoffed, wasn't that the truth.

\-------------------------------------------------

When it was time for the scan Charlotte laid down getting ready for the gel. David held her hand and was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. John and Sherlock stood off in the corner of the room.

"Alright ready?" Dr. Johnson said. When they found out Charlotte was pregnant the only one they could think of to take care of her was the very same doctor that delivered her.

"Absolutely." David said.

The monitor turned on and everyone in the room held their breaths. "It's a boy!" Dr. Johnson said.

David started giggling like an idiot. Charlotte was just quiet.

John leaned in to whisper to Sherlock "This is real. We're getting a grandson."

Sherlock nodded "It appears that way."

"I'm not ready to be a grandpa. I don't even like the way that sounds." John scoffed.

"Neither do I."


	22. We'll Be Okay

Charlotte was to have the baby any day now and she couldn't be more grateful. She missed ballet and her old figure and she just wanted it back. 

Hospital bag and the baby's crib were all set and ready to go. David had recently moved into Charlottes room as well. Even though John wasn't comfortable with the idea he knew it was for the best so David could help Charlotte out with the baby once it got here.

Sherlock was taking his daughters delivery into serious thought. He wanted to make sure every detail and scenario were planned for. "Ah Charlotte!" He said as he saw his daughter plop down on the sofa with the help of David. "So I wanted to ask if you wanted me to bring the yoga ball with us so I can help support you in the hospital?"

David and Charlotte gave a look to each other "Actually Daddy....I was going to talk to you about being in the delivery room."

Sherlock felt his heart stop for a brief second "What would you like to discuss?"

David cleared his throat and sat next to Charlotte "We were thinking sir, if you don't want to be in the delivery room it's fine."

Sherlock scoffed at the boy. "Of course I want to be in the delivery room."

Charlotte tried again "What we mean is that David and I want to do this ourselves. We think it's best since we're going to be parents that we go into doing this head first."

Sherlock felt every muscle in his body tense. "But....you're my daughter Charlotte."

"You didn't have grandma in the room when you had me. It was just you and Papa."

"Yes but I wasn't a teenager."

Charlotte rolled her eyes "I'm going to be a mom. I need to do this without my parents."

Sherlock couldn't help but feel hurt at his daughters decision "What ever you think is best Charlotte." He said as he walked into his bedroom.

\-------------------------------------------------

Charlotte went into labour three days later. David was scared shitless and Charlotte was in so much pain. She almost kissed the anaesthesiologist when they gave her the epidural.

Sherlock and John were in the waiting room. John was casually reading a magazine while Sherlock paced back and forth and started at the clock. "What's taking so damn long!?" He finally exclaimed.

John sighed "It's only been seven hours love. You were in labour for fourteen."

Sherlock mumbled under his breath but kept pacing. Fifteen minutes later he started again "Something's wrong John I can feel it."

John put down the magazine "David would let us know if something was going on. You're worrying too much."

"Of course I'm bloody worried! My baby is having a baby and I can't even be there to support her!" Sherlock finally sat down. "Why are you so calm!? Don't you care!?"

John raised his eyebrows at Sherlock. "Of course I care. Our daughter just turned sixteen and is having a kid. But there's nothing we can do. They'll tell us when their ready to let us see our grandson."

"Grandson. I hate that word. It makes me feel so old." 

John chuckled "Well get used to it."

Sherlock thought for a moment "You know we never discussed what it's going to call each of us."

"Yeah I guess we haven't."

Sherlock looked at John. "You choose first."

John thought for a second. "To be honest I hate all of them."

Sherlock smirked "So do I. You seem like 'grandpa' though."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." 

"It was both."

John slightly tapped Sherlock shoulder. "Shut it." They both smiled at each other. "So since you chose my name I should get to choose yours."

"I didn't exactly choose yours."

"Nope you did. I'm grandpa and you'll be....Pops." John said with a smile.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose and put on his pout face. "That's awful."

John laughed "Alright how about....Grandad. Simple and sounds just right for your pompous arse."

Sherlock groaned. "Well I guess that's as good as it's going to get."

They talk about other things and at some point they are quiet. After three more hours David walks into the waiting room as white as a sheet. Both Sherlock and John have concern on their face but David finally speaks. "She's going to start pushing they said. She says she wants you Mr. Watson-Holmes."

Sherlock looks at John and he just nods his head with permission. Sherlock is up and following David into the room.

Sherlock gets a small sense of déjà-vu seeing his daughter with her legs up and sweaty. He walks over and takes her hand. "I'm here darling" he whispers.

"I'm scared Daddy." She cries.

"I know. It's almost over." 

David and Sherlock hold her legs as she begins to push. Sherlock just think about the last sixteen years watching his baby become this lovely young woman and now turning into a mother. 

He gets sucked back into the present when they finally pull the baby out of his daughter and on to her chest. David is giggling with tears running down his face while Charlotte is exhausted but holds the little thing.

Sherlock kisses his daughters forehead. "Well done."

\------------------------------------------------

Awhile later Charlotte is sleeping and David is as well. John just stares through the glass of the nursery looking at the only baby that isn't squirming or crying. Just simply sleeping peacefully.

Sherlock walks up behind John. "He already has your temperament."

John gives a half smile. "He is a lazy little thing isn't he?"

Sherlock just nods. "Can't say I'm fond of the name. Tristan. Sounds like a brute."

John leans over as if he's trying to press his face right through the glass. "Not our grandson. Glad they decided to keep our last name."

Sherlock takes John's hand "Me too." Sherlock turns to see the baby through the glass. "Welcome to this fascinating life Tristan John Watson-Holmes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I've been super busy. So this is the end of part 2. Part three will be out soon. Thanks again for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
